You don't know what you're missing
by missypaige06
Summary: Paige Matthews isnt sure that she wants to be a witch. Set after s3 finale Paige moves into the manor with pc, pl and must adjust to her new life with magic and sisters..... can she do it? will her new beau help? includes glenn first fanfiction please R
1. Chapter 1

You don't know what you're missing

A/N Ok guys this is my first fanfiction so please provide feedback but be nice 

In this story it is just set after Charmed Again so Paige is learning to be a witch and about magic. She has just moved into the manor. Cole and Phoebe are a couple but Cole and Paige get on and Cole doesn't turn evil. Think that's all you need to know for now.

So: On with the story –

"Damn it I'm going to be so late ……….. again", mumbled Paige Matthews as she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen of her home in Halliwell Manor. It was hard for her to imagine this big old house to be her home – it was not so long ago that she had been living alone in her own apartment with nobody to really rely on but things had changed in the last two months and Paige wasn't quite sure if the changes were good or bad yet.

"Morning missy", Phoebe Halliwell said and beamed up at her new baby half – sister.

"No, it's not a good morning Phoebe – I'm late …. again and my boss is going to kill me ……. figuratively speaking of course", Paige felt the need to add the last bit. She still found it hard to believe that her life was so much more dangerous now.

"What are your plans for the day?", Paige asked as she quickly downed her coffee.

"Oh, you know, the usual ….. looking for a job, hoping we don't get attacked, hanging out with my gorgeous boyfriend", Phoebe replied and raised her voice as she mentioned the last part and she spotted her boyfriend Cole Turner coming into the kitchen.

"Did I hear my name being mentioned?", Cole asked as he appeared in the kitchen and planted a kiss on Phoebe's head.

"Just telling Paige how fabulous you are", Phoebe beamed at Cole.

Cole laughed and began to kiss Phoebe on lips.

"Ok guys sorry to cut this short but really have to get to work so I guess I'll catch you all later. Good luck with the job searching Phoebs. Bye Cole", Paige called all in one breath as she ran out the door.

Twenty minutes later Paige reached Bay Social Services where she worked as an assistant social worker. The building was bustling as usual and Paige tried to sneak in and over to her desk as quietly as possible. With any luck she would be able to convince her boss Bob Cowan that she had been at work all along.

"Matthews – late again I see", Paige cringed as she realised she had been spotted by her boss.

"Sorry, Mr. Cowan, won't happen again", Paige promised faking a big smile and looking at him with her big brown eyes. She then darted off to her desk to begin a day's work leaving Mr. Cowan with no opportunity to reply. He shook his head smiling as he returned to his office. He liked Paige a lot and thought she would one day make a great social worker if only she was slightly more reliable at turning up on time.

Meanwhile Piper Halliwell was at her club P3. She sat in her office trying to find the motivation to begin working. She had a huge amount of paperwork to do since she had neglected it for the past few months after Prue died and then of course they had found Paige and Piper had been too busy trying not to fall apart to worry about the club. She felt tears in her eyes the minute she thought of Prue but blocked these thoughts from her head and once again began to look at the figures on the spreadsheets in front of her.

She worked steadily for almost two hours and had made good progress when she saw familiar bright lights orbing in to the club and they quickly formed into her husband Leo.

"Hi honey. I missed you this morning", Piper greeted him as he wrapped his arms round her waist.

"I know honey, I'm sorry but the Elders summoned me for an early meeting and I thought you deserved a lie in", Leo replied, hoping that this statement wouldn't cause Piper to go off on one of her rants about the Elders.

"I hope it's nothing serious this time", Piper stated, "I don't think Paige is quite ready for a serious demon attack just yet. I'm still trying to show her how to make basic potions and she hasn't quite gotten control over her power of orbing items to her yet and as for orbing herself………….", Piper trailed off.

"Honey, she's made progress. This is all new to her you know and not only does she have to deal with new powers but also with having a family again. Give her time", Leo encouraged Piper as he gentle kissed her on the lips.

"Hey – you two, Get a room!", Phoebe pretended to be disturbed my what she saw in front of her as she joined her sister and brother in-law in the club.

"Hey Phoebs, how's it going?", Piper asked blushing slightly and distancing herself slightly from Leo.

"Not bad, actually. I have two interviews lined up for this afternoon so things are looking up and Cole and I are meeting for lunch.", Phoebe informed them proudly.

"That's great Phoebe. I'm glad things are looking up for you – for all of you. I mean Piper has made progress with the accounts for the club and hopes to have an official re –opening some time soon and Paige seems so be settling in ok so like you say things are looking up", Leo congratulated his sister in – law.

"Thanks Leo. Actually the reason why I'm here is because Cole and I thought you might like to join us for lunch", Phoebe said looking at the couple in front of her.

"That would be nice. We haven't had time together in a while", Piper agreed. "We should ring Paige at work and see if she can join us for lunch too."

An hour and a half later the sisters and their respective partners were all gathered in Golden Gate Park. Piper had prepared sandwiches and Cole had brought with him a bottle of wine on his way from work. It was a lovely sunny day and everyone seemed to be quite relaxed and happy even. As the conversation slowed down and each sister allowed their thoughts to drift Piper decided to bring up the subject of magic with Paige. She didn't want to push her or overwhelm her but they needed to be prepared in case there was an attack.

"Paige, sweetie, I've been thinking…..", Piper began carefully choosing her words.

"That's always dangerous", Paige joked but hid her smile when she met Piper's serious face.

"Honey, I think we should maybe have a few magic…….um….. sessions to prepare for like demon attacks and things.", Piper began watching Paige closely to see how she reacted.

"I think we are pretty much prepared to be honest Piper. How hard can it be? Dodge a few fire balls, say a little rhyme and bye - bye demon. It's hardly rocket science", Paige replied calmly.

"Paige, sweetie, Piper might have a point, you are new to this and it takes slightly more than saying "a little rhyme" as you put it. Besides, it would be good practice for Piper and me too you know", Phoebe had been shocked at what Piper was suggesting but realised that it made sense. It was important that they were all prepared for an attack.

"Great", Piper exclaimed pretending to be excited. "So it's settled then. Let's set a time. How about tomorrow evening?"

"Working late. Then I'll be too tired." Paige told her.

"O.K….", Piper tried to hide the irritation in her voice. "How about Thursday night?"

"Meeting Glenn", Paige replied.

"Thursday afternoon?", Piper offered?

"Getting my hair done", Paige informed her.

"Saturday morning. Paige you won't be working then" Piper retorted triumphantly.

"Oh, I've plans to sleep in and then I'm meeting a friend who is coming to San Francisco for the day", Paige answered.

"Paige, come on, this is important", Phoebe encouraged seeing that Piper was about ready to blow Paige up.

"Phoebs, I'm sorry I just don't have time right now. I didn't ask to be a …… witch and but I'm prepared to be one as long as I also get to live my life. These next few weeks are just going to be really busy." Paige replied, sounding remorseful.

"Yeah well, you won't have to worry about the next few weeks if we get attacked before then because we won't be prepared", Piper added, not bothering to hide her frustration.

"Whatever, I have a life to live so I am returning to work now", Paige stated, ignoring Piper's comment and hauling herself up from her position on the rug.

"She is so stubborn", Piper complained reaching for some chips / crisps.

"Yeah, wonder where she gets that from", Cole said under his breath which made Leo grin. He quickly hid his grin when he met Piper's steely glare.

Paige was back at work on time for once. She couldn't believe that Piper wanted to spend more time on magic. She had a life and it didn't revolve around magic. Piper should try and remember that Paige was trying to get used to a life with sisters and not being able to do her own thing all the time.

Paige's thoughts were interrupted when a cute looking guy with dark brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes approached her desk.

"Hi…. Um are you Paige Matthews?", the guy asked uncertainly. He seemed shy.

"That's me. I'm Paige. Paige Matthews." Paige stopped when she realised she was rambling. "So how can I help you?", she asked.

"My name is Adam. I'm new to the area and I'm working here in Mr. Cowan's office. I'm David's nephew", Adam paused to point out David. Paige nodded. She had never liked David and if she was forced to she would have to admit that the guy gave her the creeps but she had to say he had a very cute nephew.

"Oh yeah, David's been here for a while. He's a great social worker", Paige replied honestly. If only she didn't find him to be so creepy.

"Well anyway, it's because of David that I got a job here. I'm not doing much just mainly answering phones if someone is busy, some filing ……….. lots of coffee making and photo copier fixing" David chuckled and Paige realised he had a lovely smile which made his eyes light up. "I also deliver message though and Mr. Cowan has asked that I tell you that he wants you to review the ……. McCallister case ….. he said you would know what that is and that you are to report back to him at the end of the day."

Paige sighed. She already had a mountain or work and she wasn't supposed to deal with the McCallister case. She nodded and reached for the file Adam held out to her. She set the file down on her desk and suddenly felt dizzy. She reached for her desk to steady herself.

"Paige – are you ok?", Adam asked looking concerned.

"Fi- fine. Probably just didn't eat enough at lunch. I was kind of in a rush," Paige answered trying not to stumble over the words.

"Well if you're sure…." Adam replied and was about to leave when he suddenly turned back to Paige. "Paige, I know I hardly know you but I would like to get to know you so I was wondering if you wanted to go for a coffee or a meal sometime this week?"

"I'd like that Adam." Paige tried to hide her excitement as she wrote her cell number and the manor number on a piece of paper for him.

Adam left her to work then and Paige sighed as she glanced at the mountain of paperwork in front of her. She was also feeling slightly light headed but she tried to concentrate on her work and on the fact that she had been asked out by the gorgeous Adam.

A/N ok that's chapter one guys. Hope you like. Dont worry it will feature a lot more Phoebe and Cole and Piper and Leo. Please review if you want me to continue and if you have any ideas of where you would like this story to go.


	2. Paige and Practice

A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for reading this story. I can't believe people actually like it and what's more is people have even added me to their story alerts. This inspires me to keep writing and get over my dislike of English.

Also thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming – AFW a special thanks for being my first reviewer : )

Ok – on with the story:-

Chapter Two 

Piper hummed along with the song on the radio as she finished preparing a salad as a starter for the evening dinner and carefully cut the strawberry cheesecake into slices for everybody for dessert. She was feeling happy and relieved because Paige had told her that Glenn wouldn't be able to meet her tonight after all. Piper hadn't asked for more details but she had a feeling that Glenn's convenient "disappearing act" had something to do with a chat Leo may have had with Paige.

Now Thursday night had finally arrived and Piper was glad that she and her sisters were going to have the chance to practice their magic before whatever next big attack was coming. She had prepared a three course meal since the entire family would be present for dinner and she felt it would be a nice way to start off the evening.

She looked up and smiled as she heard the door bang and a second later Phoebe and Cole walked into the kitchen.

"Ooh Piper, in all my years as a demon I have never experienced a smell as fabulous as that of your cooking", Cole complimented Piper's cooking.

"Thanks Cole and nice try but just because you say nice things does not mean I will give you your dessert before the starter", Piper replied grinning. Phoebe used to try the same thing when she was younger.

"Oh well, worth a shot", Cole chuckled. "So anyway, how was your day Phoebe?", Piper asked in an attempt to take Cole's mind off the food which wasn't quite ready yet.

"Well I heard back from my interviews the other day and no luck unfortunately. The biggest problem is that I can't explain to the employers why I may need to leave at the drop of a hat", Phoebe looked disappointed for a minute before she continued "but……. I had another interview this morning with a temp agency. They provide no specific job but I have registered with them and any jobs that come up I can have and what's even better is that these jobs won't be too long and they probably won't have deadlines……", Phoebe began to grin.

"Meaning you can fit your schedule round demon hunting?", Piper asked looking for confirmation.

"Exactly sis. The agency just rang back a few minutes ago too and I can start working in a shop Saturday morning if it suits me. It's nothing fancy just unpacking new stock and transferring it into the shop for sale but as the shop has other clothes already in it there's no rush on the new stuff the manager said. Just as long as it's done my Monday and I can do it on Sunday if that suits me better", Phoebe seemed pretty pleased with herself but was cut off when Leo orbed in.

"God Leo – do you have to do that so brightly?", Cole grumbled and Leo grinned. Leo was about to apologise when the manor door opened once more and the last of the sisters arrived.

"Sorry I'm late", Paige cried as she removed her jacket and scarf.

"It's ok Paige you're not late", Piper reassured her baby sister but when she turned to look at her she became concerned. "Sweetie are you feeling alright?", Piper asked studying her sister's red eyes and flushed face.

"I'm fine Piper. Don't worry. I just find it really cold in here and am a bit tired but really I'm ok. I'm sure when the heat comes on I'll be warmer", Paige didn't want to mention how dizzy she felt.

She and Leo had spoken the other day and Leo had explained to Paige how important it was to Piper that they practice their magic before a demon attacked. They had just lost Prue and Piper was terrified of losing another sister. As a result Paige had agreed to spend Thursday night working on potions and spells but the truth was that right at this moment she felt like just falling into bed. She didn't want to worry her sisters however and knew that she probably just had a bug.

"Paige, um, I hate to break it to you but the heat is on. It's roasting in here", Phoebe informed her sister.

"Phoebe, don't joke. This place is like the Arctic", Paige replied and Phoebe was concerned to see that her sister was actually shivering.

"Let's go sit and wait for dinner. I'm sure it won't be long", Paige changed the subject quickly not wanting to worry her sisters. She could see the other four exchanging glances but they all followed her into the dining room, apart from Piper who went to serve up the food.

An hour later the family gathered in the attic to begin their practice. Piper removed some crystals from a box a showed them to Paige. She began to tell her sister how the crystals worked but not on all demons and that when the crystals formed a circle that a demon would (hopefully) be trapped inside.

"Should I take notes on all this, Piper", Paige quipped but quickly shut her mouth again as Piper glared at her.

"Ok, ok, I get it – crystals form a cage to trap evil", Paige mumbled.

"Good Paige, but maybe you could try and use your telekinesis to orb the crystal into a circle. There won't always be time to run around the demon to place the crystals", Cole suggested.

"Um, how do I do that?", Paige asked feeling frustrated. It wasn't fair that she was so far behind her sisters. They had so much knowledge and Paige wasn't sure she could learn all that they told her.

"It's ok Paige. Don't worry. You're new at this and doing so well", Leo smiled at the youngest sister reassuringly. "Just look at the crystals and concentrate, see in your mind what you want them to do and when you feel ready state clearly and out loud what you want to happen".

Paige closed her eyes. She imagined the crystals turning into little blue orbs….. kind of like little jewels. She could see them returning to their normal size and forming a circle. She took a deep breath – "Crystals – circle", she called and opened her eyes but nothing happened. Paige looked at Leo confused.

"It's not working", she said trying not to sound like she was complaining.

"Just try again honey. It takes time to learn how to do things and besides that's the whole point of tonight – to practice so that we can do what we need to do when a demon attacks", Phoebe encouraged her younger sister and Leo nodded in agreement.

Paige tried four more times with no success and headache was beginning to get worse but she was determined to do this. She needed to show her sisters that she could do it but deep down Paige also needed to prove to herself that she could do it. Paige concentrated again. She could see the crystals clearly in her mind. She imagined how happy she would feel when they formed a circle like she hoped they would.

"Crystals – circle", Paige called and used her arm first to summon the crystals but just before they reached her she outstretched her arm again and pointed to where she wanted the circle to form. To her surprise and relief the crystals finally moved and formed a circle. Before she had time to acknowledge her achievement she was surrounded by the rest of the family and her sisters were hugging her. Piper then sat down and pulled the Book of Shadows into her lap. She motioned for Paige to sit next to her and Phoebe joined her sisters.

Piper began to go through the differences between upper and lower level demons, and Cole helped her and explained to Paige what darklighters did. Paige's head was swimming after an hour but she tried to look alert and awake for Piper's sake.

Half an hour later Piper was finally finishing up her speech about demons and where they went when they were vanquished and how to scry for them when she looked over at Paige. Paige had become awfully quiet and Piper was afraid she had over loaded her with information but to Piper's surprise and slight annoyance she found Paige sound asleep.

"Leo", she sighed. "Do you mind?", Piper pointed to Paige and Leo quietly orbed Paige into her bedroom where Phoebe was waiting to help Paige get into her bed clothes.

Half an hour later Piper and Phoebe were in the sitting room each with their respective other half. Piper sat on the sofa with Leo's arm around her and Phoebe was sitting so close to Cole she was practically in his lap.

"You guys made good progress tonight", Leo reassured his wife and sister in law. "Paige is a quick learner and that's very lucky for you".

"Yeah, but I'd wanted to go over some potions with her too before she fell asleep", Piper sighed but she wasn't too annoyed. She knew Paige had been working hard lately and that they were doing well to have convinced Paige to move in with them.

"All in good time Piper. No need to worry - it will all work out", Phoebe soothed her sister.

"I know Phoebs, and don't worry about me – leave the worrying to me", Piper smiled "I'm ok. I just want to be prepared for the next attack. I can't handle losing another sister", Piper's smile faded and Leo pulled her into a hug as her eyes filled up with tears.

"I'm off to bed Pipes, but I will see you tomorrow, and I promise you I won't let anything else hurt this family", Phoebe vowed as she stood up and gently touched Piper's arm on her way up the stairs.

She couldn't help it – as soon as she saw Piper begin to cry Phoebe she just felt like breaking down. She had to leave the room before anyone realised she was also on the verge of tears.

"Night, Phoebe. Sleep well", Leo smiled sympathetically at her before turning back to Piper.

Phoebe left the room as quickly as she could but she found she was not alone. Although one would think that being a demon, Cole wouldn't exactly be the sensitive type Cole's love for Phoebe was so great that he noticed every little thing about her. He would do anything for Phoebe and felt helpless that he couldn't help her with her grief over losing Prue. He knew that Phoebe was trying to stay strong for her sisters but he also knew that she couldn't be strong the whole the whole time and sensed that she could do with a shoulder to cry on when she decided to go to bed so abruptly.

"Honey, it's ok. Don't cry", he consoled his girlfriend leading her into their bedroom.

As soon as he wrapped his arms around her Phoebe began to shake. She couldn't fight the tears any longer. Every thing she did reminded her of Prue. She missed Prue waking her up in the mornings, her sarcastic comments about Phoebe's clothes, Prue banging on the bathroom door when Phoebe was taking for ever. Even when she was looking for a job Phoebe was reminded of her sister. She remembered how perfect Prue was – had a job, was always there for her sisters, had the best boyfriend, had her own car, …………..

Phoebe began to tell Cole all about her troubles and how she was afraid of messing things up. She was used to being the youngest – carefree, adventurous and sometimes reckless. That was ok in the past though, because she always had her two older sisters to fall back on and together they could solve any problem. Things were different now. Phoebe had to be there for Paige to fall back on and the strongest sister was missing. That was going to take a lot of getting used to.

Phoebe finally managed to get changed and was comforted by Cole was wrapped his arms protectively around her as they lay in bed. She wasn't sure when but she must have eventually managed to fall asleep because the next thing she heard was Piper calling for Leo. The sound was coming from Paige's room….

There's chapter two guys. I know I haven't really gotten much Piper and Phoebe moments in yet but they are coming I promise. Please review to let me know if you want this story to continue. It only takes a minute and it makes my day. Hopefully the next update won't be too long. Looking forward to your reviews – MissyPaige : )


	3. Shocks and Shops

Wow guys, I can't believe people are reading this. Thanks so much and keep the reviews coming cos I'm open to any suggestions.

Also I forgot a disclaimer before so here goes: I DO NOT own charmed or anything you recognise so now you can't sue me!

Enough psycho babble from me – thanks all for reading and here is:

Chapter Three

Phoebe sat bolt upright in bed and quickly swung her legs over the side. She had a lot of practice at being awake and ready for action without a moments notice. She ran as quickly as she could down to Paige's room where she found Piper stroking her sister's hair and Leo looking concerned.

"Piper, what's wrong – was there an attack?", Phoebe asked looking around for any evidence that there had been a demon.

"No, Phoebs and you had better hope there isn't for a while or we're all going to be in big trouble", Piper informed her sister. When she received a blank look form Phoebe she decided to elaborate. "Paige is really sick. She's burning up and…", Piper struggled to keep her voice from breaking "I can't wake her up", she finished off.

"Ok, ok just we have to keep calm…", Phoebe began to say as she started to pace around the room which showed that she was anything but calm. "I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for this".

"Really? Like what?", Piper asked knowing her sister wouldn't be able to come up with an explanation.

"Like, like um, she's um….", Phoebe stumbled to come up with an explanation. "She's just really really tired?", Phoebe sounded triumphant. She went over to Paige and began to shake her gently in an attempt to wake her. "Paige, sweetie, we need you to wake up for just two minutes", Phoebe begged. "Please Paige, we know you're not feeling well and if you wake up Piper can help you feel better and then you can go back to sleep", Phoebe had begun to shake Paige harder at this stage but she still refused to wake up.

Cole, who had woken up to find Phoebe missing from their bed, gently pulled Phoebe away from Paige and held her close. "Leo, can't you like heal her or something?, he asked not wanting to see Phoebe hurt anymore.

Leo bent over Paige and tried to heal her. She stirred slightly and groaned but still didn't wake up. "It won't work but it seems to have helped her a little bit", he told the other three trying to offer them some hope.

"So, what do we do now? Call an ambulance? Ask THEM for help?", Piper asked referring to the Elders. The fact that she even considered this option showed how desperate she was.

"I think", Leo began, "that we should just wait and see how she is in the morning. It's not too long until then, I mean it's already four o' clock", Leo added when he saw both Piper and Phoebe were about to protest.

"Leo's right. Everything will look better in the morning and there's not much we can do for Paige now. Maybe the sleep will do her good", Cole consoled Phoebe.

"Fine, but I'm sleeping here for the rest of the night", Piper firmly told Leo and Phoebe nodded showing that she too would spend the night in Paige's room. Sighing, Leo and Cole left the room, knowing that there was no point in trying to persuade a Halliwell once their mind was made up. As they left Phoebe went to get extra blankets and Piper climbed onto the bed beside Paige and gently swept her hair out of her eyes.

The next morning Phoebe woke to find Paige still asleep in bed but to find Piper was already up and in the kitchen making breakfast. Phoebe stretched and quickly showered before checking to see if Paige was any better. Seeing that her temperature was down a bit Phoebe joined her sister in the kitchen where she hoped they could come up with a plan to help Paige.

"Morning", Phoebe greeted her sister.

"Hey Phoebs. Hope your sleep wasn't too bad on the floor", Piper smiled sympathetically at Phoebe.

"No, it was fine Piper. Anyway I would have slept a lot worse in my room because I would have just been worried. At least in Paige's room I was there if anything happened", Phoebe replied.

"So….what do you think we should do about Paige?", Piper asked. As far as she could see their options were pretty limited if Paige wouldn't wake up.

"I'm not sure honey. If she would only wake up then at least we could help her", Phoebe said slowly. She was about to say something else but her jaw dropped in awe as Paige strolled into the kitchen.

"Paige", Phoebe gasped making Piper turn around from where she had been making pancakes. "Honey, when did you wake up and furthermore what are you doing up – you should be in bed", Phoebe asked Paige as she tried to get her to sit down.

"What are you fussing about Phoebe? Just because I fell asleep during practice last night doesn't mean I'm sick. I was just tired", Paige seemed oblivious to the fact that she had been and how worried her sisters had been.

"Paige when I checked on you last night you wouldn't wake up. What worried me more was how high your temperature was. Phoebe and I were really worried", Piper eyed her baby sister carefully suspicious in case Paige was just hiding how bad she felt. This was a common thing for the Halliwells to do. Phoebe always denied being sick. She saw it as a weakness and Piper suspected that Paige was pretty similar to Phoebe in this way.

"I'm sorry if I had you guys worried and Piper I'm really sorry about falling asleep on you last night", Paige apologised to her sister. "I'm feeling a lot better now though", Paige reassured both sisters as she stood up.

"Going somewhere?", Piper questioned.

"Try work", Paige reminded her sister and before either sister could stop her Paige had left the manor.

"Was that just Paige I saw?", Leo asked looking confused as he planted a kiss on his wife's head.

"Apparently she has no recollection of being sick last night", Phoebe answered for Piper as Piper buried her face in Leo's chest as she hugged him.

"Well, I suppose it's good that she's feeling better. Just can't believe that she doesn't know how hot she was", Leo shook his head in amazement. "It also means that you two can stop worrying", Leo said firmly looking both Piper and Phoebe in the eye.

"Well I'm going to start by organising the re opening of P3", Piper tried to sound excited. "I'm starting advertising today and hope to hold band auditions on Monday".

"And I", Phoebe began "am going to spend the day with Cole as he has the day off and offered to bring me shopping", Phoebe grinned. She loved shopping even if she couldn't always afford to get what she wanted.

"Well Cole is a braver man than I am", Leo smirked as Phoebe hit him playfully on the arm.

"Why am I brave?", Cole asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"For taking me shopping today", Phoebe flung her arms round his neck and kissed him.

"Crap. I'd been hoping she'd forget", Cole laughed only half joking and Leo hid a grin.

"Piper, the guys are being mean", Phoebe wailed pouting playfully.

"Don't worry honey. I can blow them up", Piper threatened and both she and Phoebe laughed as Cole and Leo pretended to look sorry.

The four sat down to breakfast as Piper and Phoebe filled Cole in on Paige's miraculous recovery. They were all happy that Paige was feeling better but each resolved to keep an eye out for anything that might harm the youngest sister.

Two hours later Piper was printing off numerous posters advertising the reopening of the club. She planned to have one free drink for every customer and the best live band she could get. She stood up from her seat in front of the computer and stretched her stiff body. She wasn't used to sitting in front of a computer for hours on end. She was more accustomed to standing up as she cooked or served drinks in the club.

"Leo", she called her husband knowing that he had no plans for the day. Piper thought this would be the perfect opportunity for them to spend time together just the two of them.

A moment later bright lights appeared in front of her and took on the form of her husband.

"Honey, I've missed you", Piper smiled as wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's only been a few hours", Leo reminded her gently.

"I know", Piper replied kissing him on the lips.

"Well I've missed our alone time", Leo admitted pulling away from Piper slightly and leading her to the couch in the corner of her office. He flopped onto the couch and pulled Piper down beside him.

"Really? What do you miss about it?", Piper teased as Leo put his arm around her.

"I miss being able to do this anytime I want", Leo smiled as he started kissing her on her neck.

"A- any – anything else?", Piper managed to ask. She was finding it increasingly difficult to talk as Leo reached the part of her neck where she loved to be kissed.

Leo didn't reply but pulled Piper onto his lap and wrapping his arms round her waist he moved her arms up to his neck and began to kiss her passionately on the lips.

After a while Leo pulled away again and the two just sat there in a comfortable silence. Leo cleared his throat and looked at Piper. "So, anything you miss about me?", he asked mischieviously.

This time Piper's only response was to lock the door of P3 then walking back to Leo she wrapped his arms around her and said simply "Orb me to the bedroom and you shall see" and with that the pair disappeared in a swirl of blue lights.

Meanwhile Cole waited patiently for Phoebe to finish trying on another top. He could never understand why girls had to try on every single thing they bought. Surely if one size fit properly then they could just buy every other top in the same size. When he had pointed this out to Phoebe however she had merely shaken her head and laughed.

When Phoebe finally emerged from the changing room she decided that she didn't want the top after all.

"Well clearly that was worth spending twenty minutes trying on", Cole pretended to look annoyed but couldn't hide his grin as Phoebe stood on tip toes and kissed him quickly on the cheek. Taking him by the hand she led him out of the shop and suggested they go get ice cream as a treat. Cole sighed in relief.

Ten minutes later Phoebe and Cole were sitting in a quiet café laughing as they fed each other spoonfuls of ice cream. Cole had chosen a simple strawberry flavoured ice cream but Phoebe had gone for an elaborate mixture of chocolate, caramel and mint flavour.

"Mine is nicer", Cole stated as Phoebe placed a spoonful of mint ice cream into his mouth.

"No way", Phoebe shook her head adamantly. "Nothing beats chocolate ice cream".

"Actually", Cole informed her cheekily, "I believe strawberry ice cream does" and he fed some of his to Phoebe to prove his point.

"Yeah, it's ok Cole but see what you need is some caramel and chocolate flavour mixed together", Phoebe argued.

"Just accept it Phoebs, I picked the nicest ice cream. In future you'll know to get this flavour but until then I'll be happy to share", Cole laughed.

"Well that's fine then", Phoebe pouted. "No surprise for you later then."

"Surprise?", Cole looked interested. "Well, I suppose maybe this time you're right baby. I guess chocolate and caramel is nicer", Cole smiled innocently making Phoebe laugh.

"Too late Cole", Phoebe teased.

"Please, pretty please?", Cole pleaded playfully making Phoebe smile. He was glad to see her smile again. A day together was just what they needed. "Pretty please with chocolate and caramel ice cream on top?", he continued making her laugh again.

"Ok……..", Phoebe drew out the word as she stood up from her seat and grabbed Cole by the hand.

He grinned as he saw where she was leading him – to the lingerie store. All the mannequins in the window had gorgeous bikinis on them and Cole couldn't wait to help Phoebe pick one out.

"What are we doing in here Phoebe", Cole asked innocently.

Phoebe just looked at him before replying "Use your imagination", and with that she led him over to an isle and they began browsing.

Ok, guys that's chapter three. It had the beginning of some Piper /Leo and Phoebe/ Cole moments. Paige didn't feature too much in it because I'm a Paige fanatic but I know not everyone else is though for those of you like me Paige will also have a big part in this fic so please continue reading to find out why Paige didn't remember being sick and is she really cured or is there something else going on. Please please review – all reviews welcome they inspire me to keep writing and feel free to give me ideas. Basically I just want to know if I should continue. Chapter four coming soon hopefully until then thanks for reading – Missy Paige.


	4. Poorly Paige

You don't know what you're missing

Here is chapter four guys. Thanks for all the reviews and for anybody who is reading this fic. I can't get over the fact that people like it.Also really sorry it took ages to update but i was on teaching practice which is really really stressful for us students lol.

Chapter Four

"Hello, Bay Social Services", Paige greeted as she picked up the phone which lay on her desk at work. She paused a moment to wait for the reply and after a minute began to laugh. It was Glenn and he was pretending to be French and claimed he couldn't speak English. "Give it up Glenn, I know it's you", she smiled.

Paige had to cut her conversation short though when she looked over to see Cowan glaring at her across the room. She loved her job but she always managed to spend far too much time on personal calls when she should be working. She quickly raised her voice and said "Oh yes, I'll search for that file for you now Ms. Gellar", before rapidly arranging to meet Glenn for lunch.

Paige worked away for the rest of the morning and was only interrupted twice more and both times it was by Adam and not a phone call. The first time he stopped by to give her the mail that had arrived for her that morning. The second time he had offered to make her a coffee. Paige thought it was sweet that he made an effort to stop by her desk as often as he could – even if it was a bit transparent.

Lunch time finally arrived and Paige jumped up from her chair, grabbed her jacket and was about to head out the door to meet Glenn when Adam called her over.

"Paige, I'm glad I caught you", he grinned, "I was just wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch?"

Paige cringed, she hated having to say no but Glenn was her oldest friend and she couldn't cancel on them again. She already felt bad that she had to cancel her meeting with him last Thursday.

"I'm sorry, Adam but I'm meeting a friend I'm afraid", she informed him regretfully.

"Chill Paige. No need to worry", Adam smiled good naturedly. "We are still on for dinner tomorrow night though right?", he asked hoping Paige wouldn't cancel.

"Sure Adam. I'm looking forward to it", Paige honestly told him. With that she waved to him and quickened her pace as she realised she was late to meet Glenn.

Five minutes later Paige fell into a seat opposite Glenn at the table he had chosen to sit at.

"You, mister, almost got me into trouble ringing me at work like that earlier", Paige greeted him.

"Yes, hello to you too Paige, don't worry about being late", Glenn teased her.

Paige laughed. "Aww I'm sorry Glenn. Someone called me right as I was about to leave",she explained putting on puppy eyes for him.

Glenn laughed now. "Paige, seriously after all these years I know that you are always late so I kind of well I arrived late myself so I wouldn't have to sit here alone for ages", Glenn informed her.

Paige pretended to be annoyed but Glenn knew her too well. She could never be annoyed at him. He was her closest friend.

Paige and Glenn ordered their food and Paige apologised for cancelling the other day. Glenn could sense that not everything was right with her but he knew enough not to make her talk – that in time Paige would talk to him. He suspected that it was all moving a bit too quick for Paige though – breaking up with Shane, discovering she had sisters, moving in with them. Glenn had been quite shocked when Paige had agreed to move in with them so soon but at the same time he was happy for her.

"Paige, sweetie, are you happy living with your, um, sisters?", Glenn asked her carefully.

Paige didn't answer so Glenn repeated his question. This time he touched her hand gently trying to get her to meet his eye. "Paige, come on, talk to me".

Paige suddenly jumped at the sound of a waiter dropping and breaking a glass behind her. She looked at Glenn's concerned face and realised he must have been talking to her for the last while.

"Sorry, honey, I was in a trance", Paige laughed it off, "what is it you were asking me?"

"I was just wondering if you are honestly happy with your sisters", Glenn repeated his questions again – this time studying her face. He was becoming more concerned about Paige each time he saw her recently. She appeared to have a scratch or a bruise in a new place each time, she seemed to be keeping something big to herself and Glenn wasn't used to Paige shutting him out.

"Very happy. It will take time to adjust fully but we all get along", Paige hoped her answer would satisfy Glenn. She looked up as the waiter appeared at their table. Glenn ordered a slice of chocolate cake for dessert but Paige just ordered a coffee.

"Never known my Paige to refuse sugar", Glenn teased her gently.

"Well, Glenn, maybe Paige is just full from her first course and is so tired all she wants is coffee", Paige replied as if she was talking about somebody else. She really didn't know where she was going to get the energy to go back to work. Ever since she left for lunch she couldn't seem to keep her eyes open.

"Ok, Paige, I'll leave you alone", Glenn smiled at his best friend.

They enjoyed their dessert and Paige relaxed as she and Glenn recalled some of the tricks they used to play in school. They halved the bill and Paige stood up to return to work. She abruptly fell back into the chair again though as she became overwhelmed with tiredness and the same dizziness she'd had for the past few days.

"Paige – are you ok?", Glenn had never seen Paige like this. He quickly went to her side and looked her in the eye.

"I'm fine Glenn. I just stood up too quickly", Paige lied. She didn't know what was happening to her lately.

"Paige, you can't lie to me. I know there's something wrong", Glenn insisted.

"I think I just need to go home for the rest of the day", Paige answered him.

Glenn helped her up and insisted he drive her home. He went into the manor with her and made her tea before leaving her to get some rest. Before he left he made Paige promise to meet him soon and to ring him the next day. Paige rang Mr. Cowan's office and prayed that someone other than her boss would answer. She sighed in relief when Adam picked up. She informed him that she wouldn't be in for the rest of the day but that she would hopefully be in tomorrow and that she was especially looking forward to going out with him tomorrow night. She then lay on the couch thinking she would just chill and watch a film but within ten minutes she was fast asleep.

Phoebe and Cole arrived home at five o' clock. They had spent the entire day shopping and were glad to have a day to themselves. They'd spent way more than they could afford and Cole had even brought Phoebe to see a movie. They stepped in the door but as Phoebe walked in first she turned to shush Cole. She had just spotted Paige asleep on the couch. She rushed over to her baby sister and realised that Paige once again had a temperature. She wondered how long Paige had been at home.

Cole followed Phoebe in to the sitting room to find his girlfriend holding her sister's hand.

"Is she alright?", Cole asked in a whisper.

"She has a temperature again. I knew I shouldn't have let her go to work today", Phoebe replied annoyed with herself.

"It's not your fault honey. Paige is a big girl and in the short while we've known her we've all seen that she can be stubborn", Cole reminded her.

Phoebe nodded thoughtfully as Cole suggested they wake Paige up. "If we can wake her up we can help her", he explained.

"I think you're right. She'll also be able to sleep better tonight", Phoebe agreed as she tried to wake her baby sister. "Come on sweetie", Phoebe said softly as she sat beside Paige and helped her sit up.

Paige sat up with the help of Phoebe. She didn't know how long she had been asleep but she felt even more tired than she had before she fell asleep.

"Phoebs?", Paige cried confused.

"I'm here honey", Phoebe answered wrapping her arms round Paige. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired", Paige replied yawning. "I need to go back to sleep", she continued trying to find a comfortable position.

"No Paige", Cole put in urgently, "we think it would be better if you stayed awake for just a little while. Then you can get a proper night's sleep".

"I want sleep now", Paige whined.

"Listen sweetie. Please just stay awake for a little while and then Piper can …..", Phoebe was interrupted by Leo and Piper orbing in.

"Piper can what?", Piper asked but she was smiling until she noticed Paige. "Paige what's wrong", Piper knelt down beside her sisters and looked from Paige to Phoebe.

"Phoebe won't let me sleep", Paige yawned again.

"We came home and found Paige asleep. She had been asleep for at least a few hours and her temperature is back", Phoebe explained.

"Paige, do you feel hot?", Piper put her hand on Paige's forehead which was burning up but Paige shook her head.

"Paige have you any other symptoms beside tiredness?", Leo asked concerned about what was affecting the youngest sister in this way. "Dizziness? Pains? Cramps?", he continued but once again Paige shook her head.

"Ok well you should eat", Phoebe said suddenly trying to be cheerful for Paige's sake.

"That's right. Paige you should go and help Phoebe", Piper added as she pulled her baby sister off the couch. She needed a way to get Paige to move or else she risked her falling back to sleep.

Once Paige had left the room Piper turned to Leo and Cole. She didn't know what it was but something was affecting Paige. She was fine one minute then sick the next and then she was well again. Piper couldn't keep up with it and didn't know what could be getting to Paige but not Phoebe or her. She needed to get to the bottom of this before there was a big attack and with each day that went by a big attack was becoming more likely. Demons weren't exactly known for giving witches time to adjust to losing a family member or gaining one for that matter.

Paige sat at a stool near the island in the centre of Halliwell kitchen. She knew she was supposed to be helping her sister make food but she just couldn't find the energy to stand.

"So, what time did you come home at today missy Paige?", Phoebe asked trying to keep her sister awake.

"Um, after lunch – Glenn dropped me home", Paige said as she began to tell Phoebe her story.

"You were lucky Glenn was there", Phoebe told Paige as she put a sandwich in front of her and instructed Paige to eat. Phoebe was thankful that Glenn was there and she was glad that Paige had somebody she truly trusted. Phoebe had the feeling that Paige didn't completely feel at home in the manor yet and that it would be a long time before they all completely trusted each other.

When Paige began to eat Phoebe busied herself tidying up the kitchen. Cleaning was something she tended to do when she was worried or upset. When the kitchen was tidy by Phoebe's standards – which were quite lower than Piper's – she turned around to her baby sister once more and was shocked to find her asleep at the table. She had barely touched her sandwich. Phoebe sighed and called Piper in again to help her wake Paige up and together they managed to get Paige up and standing and into the sitting room where she fell on the couch.

The evening went slowly for Paige who wanted nothing more than to just go to bed. She felt like she could sleep for a week but her sisters insisted she stay awake. Piper had given her three types of tablets to take – each one tasted worse than the previous one. Paige groaned when Piper came in with a "special family potion" as she called it.

"Paige, just drink it. It will help you feel better", Piper coaxed.

"Piper, I just feel tired and besides I took all your tablets", Paige said shaking her head.

"Paige, come on it will be your first time to taste it. Grams used to make it for us when we were sick", Phoebe told her hoping that Paige would see this as a family tradition almost.

Paige stayed quiet and didn't reach for the potion.

"Go on Paige. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger", Cole smirked only to receive a smack on the arm from Phoebe and a glare from Piper.

Paige, realising that her sisters weren't going to give up, sighed and quickly swallowed the potion. Surprisingly it didn't taste as bad as she had expected though she admitted to herself that nothing could possibly taste as bad as she had imagined the potion would.

The sisters sat down together to watch a movie hoping that this would distract Paige and stop her from falling asleep. It worked for a while but they still had to wake Paige three times. They were all relieved when it became late enough for Paige to go to bed. Piper figured that this way Paige would have a full nights sleep and wake up full of energy tomorrow.

"Come on missy Paige", Piper sighed grabbing Paige by the hand and pulling her up from her seat. "You can finally go to bed now".

Paige slowly dragged herself up to bed and Piper and Phoebe flopped down on the couch relieved. Keeping Paige awake was hard work and they felt guilty about having to wake her each time.

"God I hope Paige feels better tomorrow", Phoebe said yawning.

"I know. She's so stubborn and independent", Piper agreed.

"Lucky Glenn was with her today at lunch", Phoebe thought out loud and filled Piper in on how Paige had ended up coming home early.

"That was luc……", Piper was too shocked to finish her sentence as Paige suddenly bounced down the stairs wearing a strappy top and outrageously short skirt.

Phoebe was the first to regain power of her voice. "Paige! What the hell is going on?", she questioned her baby sister who half an hour ago had hardly enough energy to get up the stairs nevermind get changed and come back down.

"Hey guys. I've been thinking. I'm feeling a lot better now – must have been that potion you gave me Pipes so how about a sister night out in P3?", Paige seemed really pleased with her idea.

"Paige… come, now, sit", Piper motioned for her sister to sit down. Paige sighed and sat down beside Piper expecting a lecture. Two minutes later she jumped up again.

"Paige – I said sit", Piper raised her voice.

"I'm listening Pipes but really I just have so much energy I need to get rid of it", Paige started pacing the room. Piper and Phoebe just stared at their sister in shock.

"Concentrate Paige. This clearly isn't a normal illness. Take a deep breath and fight it. Try to sit down",Phoebe suggested taking her sister by the hand and leading her to the couch.

Paige tried to listen to Phoebe but her mind kept drifting. She could see herself in P3, dancing in the semi darkness. Paige had always loved dancing in clubs. It gave her a sense of freedom and helped her forget her troubles. Who should she invite? Glenn or Adam? Paige thought about it – she would be seeing Adam tomorrow night. She should ring Glenn. She needed to make it up to him for cancelling the other night anyway.

"Phone", Paige called extending her arm. She smiled as the phone appeared in her hand. This magic thing was convenient. She immediately dialled Glenn's number but Piper gently removed it from her hand and hung it up.

"Sweetie, try to focus. We've been talking to you for the past few minutes and you haven't heard a word we said", Piper was really concerned about Paige now. Paige turned to around to face her oldest sister.

"I'm really sorry Piper. You too Phoebs, I don't know what's going on with me but I promise I feel alright again. I guess I just need some fun and can't wait to go to P3", Paige apologised to her sisters.

"Honey, I think you should stay here. We can watch another film if you want – you don't have to go to bed you know", Phoebe suggested.

"No. I'm ok guys, don't worry. I'll bring my phone incase you need me", Paige decided as she headed for the door.

"Great. Just great", Piper muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah, what do we usually do at this point?", Phoebe asked, "I was usually the one to run off to a club", she smiled remembering what it was like to be the youngest and carefree. She didn't remember being as stubborn as Paige though.

"Ha, now you see what I had to put up with all these years", Piper smirked. But in answer to your question this is usually when I panic and shout "LEO………..", she called her husband. They would all have to work together if they were going to solve this mess. Piper just hoped it wasn't some demon trying to distract them from bonding so that they would be weak if there was an attack.

Leo orbed down in front of his wife. He saw how worried she was and instantly went to hug her.

"Guys, can you not do that now. It makes me miss Cole more", Phoebe teased but she wasn't fully joking. She hated when Cole went to the underworld but she knew it was important that he go down and see if any demon was planning to attack.

"Sorry Phoebs", Piper and Leo said in unison and made room for her to join their hug.

"Ok, but back to business. Leo we have a problem with Paige", Phoebe interrupted.

"We kind of let her leave again…….", Piper finished for her sister and together they filled Leo in on the latest goings on in the manor. He had been with the Elders for most of the evening coming up with back up plans in case there was an attack when Paige was sick and also to find out if the Elders had any information on what might be making Paige sick. As usual they hadn't a clue.

"OK, don't worry", Leo comforted the girls. "For now I will go and get Paige. She can't have gone far because she cant control her orbing yet. I suggest you figure out a way to get her to stay here though and also ….maybe a way to calm her down. She will be really annoyed", Leo added just before he orbed off to bring the youngest sister home.

That's chapter 4 guys. I know it was very Paige centred so sorry about that but really the story will involve all the sisters as they each pay an important role. Please review and let me know what you think. Next update will be up soon I hope but hey reviews inspire me : ). Chapter 5 will be up in the next fortnight I think. Also I have an idea for a second story - do you think I should try write a second?-- Until next time, happy reading – Missy Paige.


	5. Chapter Five

Hey guys I'm really really sorry about the lack of updates but I have had exams and then had to move back home from college for summer and a long list of crap. Anyways the summer has arrived(although still stuck with the Irish crappy weather) so I will be updating a lot sooner especially now that I'm stuck into the story again.

A question though – do you guys still want more updates cos I didn't get as many reviews as previous chapters so maybe people have lost interest?

Chapter Five

Paige was happy but surprised that she had recovered from her fatigue so quickly. She couldn't explain what it was but she suddenly felt so free and energetic. She tapped her fingers in time to the music in her car as she waited for the traffic lights to turn green. She was on her way over to Glenn's house to surprise him and to persuade him to go to P3 or anywhere with her.

"Paige", Paige beeped the car horn in shock as she realised there was someone else in the car with her.

"Leo", Paige cried when she had recovered from the shock. "What are you doing here?"

"You need to come home Paige. Your sisters are worried about you and I'm not convinced that you're fully better", Leo coaxed.

"I told Piper and Phoebe and now I'll tell you. I'm perfectly fine", Paige replied smoothly before adding for affect "and there's no need to send Cole after you".

"Paige – you're not going out tonight. You're coming home", Leo stated firmly. He hated the Halliwell stubbornness at times.

"Actually, Leo, I think you'll find I'm not going home yet", Paige argued.

The pair argued like this for a few minutes and then Leo noticed Paige was pulling into a parking space beside a group of houses. He was relieved and saw this as his opportunity to orb Paige home.

Paige got out of her car, ignoring Leo, and walked up to the house she was so familiar with. She had been coming here since forever. Seeing her brother in law coming up the path behind her she hurriedly knocked on the door.

Glenn answered just as Leo reached Paige. He looked at Paige in surprise before opening the door wider inviting Paige to come in.

"Paige, honey are you feeling better?", Glenn asked pleased to see Paige. When Paige nodded Glenn looked to Leo. "I don't think I've met your….. friend?", Glenn wasn't sure who Leo was.

"Oh right. Yeah this is Leo – my brother in law", Paige elaborated when she realised the name Leo wouldn't mean anything to Glenn. "Leo was just leaving because he just drove me here", Paige informed Glenn while at the same time hinting to Leo that he should leave.

"Glenn, right yeah, Paige has mentioned you", Leo ignored Paige and shook Glenn's hand.

"Nice to meet you", Glenn smiled the smile Paige loved. "I hope you've been looking after this one", he half joked making Paige cringe.

"Actually, Glenn, funny you should mention that. I was actually just trying to convince Paige to come home with me. We're all – her sisters and I – worried after what happened to her today and think she should stay at home but she insists on going out", Leo explained the situation to Glenn.

"Paige. What were you thinking – going out tonight. I don't want anything to happen to you", Glenn told her taking her hands in his. Her hands were freezing.

"I wanted to see you and besides I keep telling them I feel fine now", Paige repeated once more what she had been saying since she came down stairs in the manor.

"No sweetie. Leo is right. You need to go home and be with your family. We can catch up again soon", Glenn tried to convince Paige to go home but Paige moved closer to him and away from Leo.

"Paige, come on you know we will look after you at home", Leo tried again. "Like Glenn says you and he can meet up again soon".

"Go on Paige. I promise, promise, promise I will call and see you in person tomorrow", Glenn swore when he noticed Paige get even closer to him. He gently took her hand and started to lead her towards the car.

"Glenn, don't go. Please I don't want to go yet", Paige tried again when she realised she was back at the car".

Glenn replied by giving his best friend a big hug and telling her to rest and be good for her sisters. He promised again to see her tomorrow and watched as Leo drove the car down the road. What Glenn didn't know was that as soon as Leo found a quiet patch on the road he orbed Paige home. He would collect the car later when he knew Piper and Phoebe were looking after Paige.

"I wish we knew Paige better", Piper pondered aloud as she and Phoebe worked on making the house as welcoming as possible for when Leo and Paige returned.

"I get what you mean", Piper agreed. "If you were sick, I'd know what buttons to press to convince you to stay home", Piper threw a cushion at Phoebe.

"Hey… I just put that back on the couch", Phoebe complained.

"Sorry Phoebs, just wanted to see you put it back on. It's not too often I see you tidying up", Piper mocked which did little to amuse her younger sister. Phoebe did, however, respond by flinging the cushion back at Piper.

Before an all out fight could break out between the sisters however bright lights appeared and took the form of both Leo and an irate and less chirpy looking Paige.

"Thanks sweetie", Piper stood on her toes to kiss Leo as Phoebe started to lead Paige to her bedroom.

"Anything for you", Leo smiled, "but I think we have a challenge ahead of us when helping Paige. She has to be the most stubborn of all Halliwells."

"Leo. I keep telling you – it's not stubbornness – its determination. De – term – in – ation", Piper stated slowly while rolling her eyes.

"Sure, I'll try telling you that after you have dealt with Paige", Leo smirked as they walked down the corridor to the youngest charmed one's room. There they found a grumpy looking Paige already in bed and Phoebe trying to comfort her.

Paige glared at Leo when he and Piper walked in but nobody else noticed. Piper, being the oldest, took charge and began rearranging the sheets on the bed and smoothing Paige's hair back.

"Paige, look you know I didn't set out to spoil your fun. We are all worried about you", Leo apologised again. He never liked getting a look from a Halliwell.

"Leo's right, honey. You need to let us help you", Phoebe touched Paige's arm gently to get her attention.

"Phoebe, I don't need help. I'm fine, or I would be if you guys would believe me.", Paige explained as patiently as she could.

"Paige, I know you're used to doing things on your own and that's great", Piper began, "but you have sisters now. We want to help and eventually you will let us"

When Paige didn't respond Piper continued.

"Now, tea or hot chocolate?", she asked.

"Coke", Paige pleaded.

"Missy Paige, that's not what I asked, now, tea or hot chocolate?", Piper raised her eyebrows to show Paige she meant what she was saying.

"Hot chocolate, please", Paige sighed before adding "with extra sugar".

"Don't push it missy", but Piper was smiling. She couldn't understand how any one person could consume as much sugar as her youngest sister did.

"Yeah? Or what?", Paige challenged. She thought it best to see what tactics Piper would use against her.

"Or …………", Piper trailed off thinking.

"Or – you won't be able to go out with Adam tomorrow night", Phoebe sang out triumphantly.

"You wouldn't?", Paige gasped, shocked.

"Try us", Phoebe challenged trying to hide her smile.

"Alright, alright I'll be good", Paige promised rolling her eyes. "It's like being a little kid again", she added under her breath.

"I heard that!", Piper called back as she began to make her way downstairs and to the kitchen.

A few minutes she returned with some sandwiches and hot chocolate for all.

"Piper, you really are amazing", Phoebe greeted her sister when she saw four mugs on the tray.

"Yeah, thanks Piper, and guys I'm sorry if I was difficult earlier. I don't know what's happening to me lately. I'm all over the place" Paige confided in her family.

"It's ok sweetie. Just know that we're here to help", Phoebe made room on the bed beside Paige so that Piper could also sit down. Leo smiled as he looked at the new power of three. He knew that it would take a while but that eventually they would learn to work together as well as they did when Prue was there.

"Leo, I was so evil to you. I know you were only trying to help and you have to believe me I really am sorry", Paige felt horrible about how she had argued with Leo. He always stood by her and was available to heal her if healing was needed.

"Don't worry bout it Paige. At least you didn't shatter me like somebody I could mention", Leo reassured his youngest sister in law while putting emphasis on the word somebody.

"Hey, come on that was a long time ago Leo, and I was under a spell", Phoebe immediately put in. Paige looked confused as she looked at Leo's smirk and listened to Phoebe frantically grovelling before Piper began to tell the story from the beginning. By the time they had finished the story Paige had fallen asleep and the others left her in peace to sleep.

Downstairs Phoebe and Piper flopped down on the couch. Leo followed and sat in the armchair. They sat in silence for a few minutes, each occupied with their own thoughts before Phoebe finally found her voice.

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow? I for one do not want a repeat of today with Paige", she started, sitting forward with her head in her hands.

"I think that goes for all of us", Piper wrapped her arms around Phoebe. She could see her younger sister was exhausted but trying to stay strong for the family, "sweetie, you should head to bed soon".

"I will, just as soon as we have this sorted", Phoebe agreed.

"Ok, well first of all Paige definitely will not be going to work in the morning. I don't think she is over whatever it is that's affecting her", Piper began to form a plan.

"Yeah, I agree but we both have things to do and she's so stubborn I don't think I'd trust her to stay here alone", Phoebe voiced her thoughts.

"Well, we both have flexibility in our jobs so maybe we can work around our schedules", Piper began thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I can work on my column at home when you tend to P3 and then maybe you could come home while I drop in to the office for a while", Phoebe smiled as they began to make a sure plan.

"Well, I can have a word above and see if under the circumstances I can temporarily hand over some of my charges so that I can stay with Paige if you two are unavailable", Leo added. Piper loved how her husband was always willing to give his time to help her and her sisters. Sure he was a whitelighter but it was more than a job to Leo.

"That would be great, honey", she told him as she stood up to walk over to him. On her way she grabbed her sisters hand. "C'mon Pheobs. Big day tomorrow with Paige and I know how tired you are. You should head to bed, sweetie", Piper pulled her up.

Phoebe nodded, stretching and yawning as she stood up. "Right, I'll see you guys tomorrow", she called heading up the stairs.

"And you mrs. Halliwell Wyatt. I want you in bed right now too", Leo wrapped his arms round his tired wife.

"No arguments from me there", Piper leaned in to her husbands embrace as he orbed them upstairs.

Phoebe reached her bedroom and sat at her dressing table after changing into her pyjamas. As she ran a brush through her hair she tried to clear her mind of all thoughts. She wanted a good night's sleep and to wake up for once without feeling worried that something bad was going to happen.

"I am going to have a nice dream and sleep well", Phoebe told her reflection, making sure she didn't speak so loud that her sisters heard. She repeated this again and again trying to convince herself.

"First sign of madness, talking to yourself", a voice behind her snarled, "Too bad you won't live to experience the others".

Phoebe didn't need a crystal ball to tell her that it wasn't Cole who had just shimmered in. She spun round as quick as a flash and came face to …….well this demon didn't really have a face as it was all covered in scars. One eye was blood red colour and where the second eye should have been there were stitches keeping the hole where the eye should have been closed.

Before Phoebe could scream he produced a fireball in his hand and threw it at her. With nothing left to do but levitate Phoebe flew up in the air calling for Piper as she did. She began kicking furiously at the demons head as Piper arrived at the door. Phoebe ducked and dived out of the way as the demon continued to hurl fireballs at her.

She wasn't sure if she was imagining it but each fireball seemed to be slightly bigger than the last. Piper immediately went into the action trying to freeze the demon but to no avail. Frustrated she threw her hands up again determined to blow the demon up but it barely caught his attention.

"Keep your nose out of your sisters business", the demon growled hurling to fireballs at once.

"Which sister? We have two you moron", Piper shouted blowing up the fireball. The demon stopped focusing on Phoebe long enough to turn to Piper. "I don't care about you guys but stay out of Paige's life", he growled and with one last roar hurled a huge fireball in the direction of both sisters.

Before Piper could react Leo orbed her out of the room, the fireball hitting the space where her head had been a second before. As for Phoebe, she was too far away for Leo to reach………….

That's chapter five guys. Chapter six up soon if I get reviews or a sign that you guys are interested. In the meantime please read my other story One Last Chance. It's a Paige / Kyle oneshot and I hope that if people like and review to start a sequel in the next day or two. Until then – Missy Paige


	6. saving sisters?

Disclaimer: I do Not own Charmed

Hey guys. Here is chapter six for ya – and not too long a wait either which is good I hope. Anyways thanks for all the reviews, I'm happy people like the story and keep up the good work. Enough of me rambling here ya go ……

The fireball was one of the biggest Phoebe had ever seen. She saw it coming towards her, heading straight towards her chest. Travelling at such a speed towards her that Phoebe knew that there was no way it would miss her no matter how fast she moved. Closing her eyes tight she dodged to the side and waited for the pain to hit her. After a few seconds she heard a loud noise and braced herself about to feel the pain but when nothing touched her she reopened her eyes. Looking around confused Phoebe spotted Cole running towards her and before she could process this she felt herself being wrapped in his strong arms.

"Phoebe …….. thank God you're ok, never ………. Don't ever do that to me again ……. Ya hear me?", Cole could hardly catch his breath but all that mattered to him was having the love of his life back.

"Cole, how did you know? You saved my life", Phoebe leaned against him trying to come to terms with the events of the last half hour. "One minute I was going to bed, the next I heard this voice and he just got more and more powerful and …….."

"Shh, baby its ok now. I'll never let anything happen to you", Cole silenced Phoebe by putting a finger to her lips.

"Piper", Phoebe suddenly took Cole by the hand and led him downstairs quickly. "She doesn't know yet what happened".

Downstairs Piper sat on the couch in tears, and Paige stood next to her looking worried. Leo was pacing anxiously trying to convince Piper not to storm upstairs.

"Honey, look, wait just one minute, we don't know if the demon is still there or not and I can't risk another person getting hurt. Besides, we would all feel it if something had happened to Phoebe"

"Leo, she is my little sister, damn it, you shouldn't have orbed me out. I'm supposed to protect her – like Prue protected us" Piper's eyes flooded with fresh tears and Paige made a run for the stairs.

"Paige, no you don't", Piper and Leo shouted in unison but Paige kept walking quickly.

"PAIGE", Piper stood up, shocked at her youngest sister's antics and Leo orbed halfway up the stairs blocking Paige's route.

Paige stood defiantly where she was, waiting for Leo to move but Leo just as protectively stood in front of her. They locked eyes almost as if the first person to blink would have to give in before Leo started to reason with Paige, telling her all the bad things that could happen if she went upstairs. His words seemed to fall on deaf ears but all was forgotten as Phoebe quickly came downstairs holding Cole's hand.

They seemed surprised to find Paige and Leo standing halfway up the stairs glaring at each other but didn't get the opportunity to question them as to why they were like that as Paige spotted Phoebe and instantly alerted Piper and Leo to the fact that Phoebe was ok.

"Phoebe, sweetie, I'm so sorry. I should never have left you alone", Piper rushed to meet Phoebe and to put her arms around her.

Phoebe returned the hug and each sister was lost in their own thoughts of how close it had been. The power of three was almost broken once more, this time forever. This was too close for either of their liking. "Piper, it wasn't your fault and I would have been mad at you if you had stayed. No need to worry, I'm safe now"

Cole stood by with a dark look on his face. It was all beginning to make sense now. He couldn't believe it. Piper and Leo, her sister and her whitelighter had abandoned her. They had left her there to die.

"What the hell were you thinking – leaving Phoebe on her own?" Cole glared across at Piper and Leo, unable to control the anger which coursed through him.

"Cole, we just dodged a fireball we were about to……." Piper began but Cole wasn't in the mood to listen.

"About to what? To bury another sister? Is that what you wanted, Piper?", Cole shouted but as soon as he saw the faces around him he knew he had gone too far.

Paige looked at the ground uncomfortably and tears of hurt and anger fell from Piper's eyes. Phoebe just looked Cole in the eyes and this alone showed him that she was deeply hurt by him and very disappointed in him.

"Piper, you have to believe me, I'm truly sorry ………. I never meant to say…….", Piper just shook her head as Leo protectively put his arm around her and stood closer to Paige.

"Phoebe, you know I wouldn't say something……… it just slipped out, I mean …….." Cole trailed off when he saw the look in Phoebe's eyes.

"Cole, maybe you should stay somewhere else tonight", she told him firmly, trying not to cry.

"Phoebe, please ……..", Cole began in desperation.

"You heard her, Cole. Now leave", Leo glared at him.

"Fine, if that's how you all want it then I'm leaving", Cole turned to Phoebe and softly told her that he would call her. Phoebe just nodded silently as Cole shimmered out.

"Phoebs, you ok?" Piper went over to giver her sister a hug.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine sweetie. Cole and I will be fine too, I just don't want him here tonight. He needs time to cool off and to learn that nobody talks to my sisters like that", Phoebe hugged Piper back.

"I'd never ever leave Phoebe. You do know that don't you?" Piper asked as Phoebe pulled away from her.

"Course, Piper. We're sisters before charmed ones and we look out for each other. Now speaking looking after each other, isn't someone supposed to bed in bed?" Phoebe smiled looking over at Paige.

"Aw man, I thought you guys would forget with all the commotion", Paige pouted playfully, making them all smile.

Paige smiled and went over to join her sisters before heading back up to bed. "Glad you're ok Phoebs", she murmured as Phoebe and Piper both wrapped their arms round her.

"Honey, you still feel a bit hot. You should go up to bed and I'll bring you up something to help it in a minute", Piper observed making Paige sigh. "Go on, bed", Piper smirked smacking Paige on the ass making her head upstairs faster.

Phoebe gave Leo a hug goodnight before following Paige upstairs and into her bedroom. "Thanks for everything you did tonight Leo".

"Night Phoebe. Sleep well", Leo replied as he went to join Piper in the kitchen.

In the kitchen Piper was half filling a glass with water and had some pills out on the work bench beside the sink. He walked up and wrapped his arms round her waist, kissing her neck.

"How are you holding up, Mrs. Wyatt?" he asked his gorgeous wife.

"I'm ok, tired but I plan on going to bed once Paige is asleep", Piper turned the tap off and turned round to wrap her arms round Leo's neck.

"Good, cos being the oldest is never easy and you're still adjusting to it, Piper. You can't do everything in a day and you should let your sisters help you", Leo reminded her gently.

"I know Leo but trust me. I'm only taking on what I can manage, I'm not pushing myself", she gently finished her sentence and brought her lips up to meet his. Leo smiled against her lips and deepened the kiss before Piper pulled back reluctantly.

"Not now, honey. We'll have plenty of time for that later, I promise", smiling Piper put a finger to his lips and then headed upstairs with the pills and water for Paige.

Leo sighed and followed her up, where he bid Paige a goodnight and went into his and Piper's bedroom.

"Here you go, missy Paige, and then off to sleep", Piper handed Paige the pills for her fever and started rearranging her items on the dressing table as she watched Paige swallow them down.

"Yes mom", Paige joked while making a face due to the taste of the pills. Piper playfully messed up Paige's hair before turning to Phoebe.

"C'mon Phoebs", Piper extended her hand to drag Phoebe up from Paige's bed. "We have a long day tomorrow. We have to try find that demon and you have to speak to Cole and have your column in and I have to audition new bands for P3 and sort out catering for the reopening and then…….", Piper began making a mental list of all that had to be done.

"Piper, will you stop already? Even thinking about it makes me tired", Phoebe allowed herself to be hauled from the bed.

"Night sweetie, if you need anything just call", she whispered to Paige who was lying down at this stage. Paige just nodded and rolled onto her side and Piper switched the light off as she and Phoebe walked into the hall.

"Ok, so good call on not telling Paige about what the demon said", Piper whispered walking with Phoebe into the room she usually shared with Cole.

"Oh crap. Piper, I'd actually forgotten. I can't believe I was so stupid. How could I forget the threat made by that demon?" Phoebe placed her head in her hands, annoyed at herself.

"Listen, Phoebe, look at me. You almost died tonight and I just left you there. That would put anything out of your head. No harm was done and you should just forget about it. You're the best sister anybody could ask for, ok?" Phoebe nodded.

"Thanks Piper but you also need to stop beating yourself up about leaving me. You didn't leave me, ok? Leo had to orb you out or you would have been killed and I couldn't handle that. Leo was right, it wasn't safe to go up when the demon was there and he would have been able to heal me anyway", Phoebe put her hand on top of Piper's and the sisters smiled at each other, knowing that they would always be there for each other.

"Now, I say we don't mention to Paige, for a while at least, what that demon said. She has enough to cope with getting used to magic and moving in so quickly. You and I will discuss the demon tomorrow but for now Cole has dealt with him so there should be no need to worry", Piper stood up ready to go to her own room.

"Right, well you make sure and get some rest tonight too Pipes, and just so you know – you rock at this whole older sister role", Phoebe reassured Piper and the sisters said goodnight as Piper headed to her bedroom.

Phoebe didn't know what time it was but she moaned and rolled over when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hmm, come in", she called groggily but the door didn't open. Sighing she stumbled out of bed and opened her door to find Paige outside. She was holding a pillow and looked slightly more awake than Phoebe did but not much more so.

"Hey, Paige, come in sweetie", Phoebe opened her door more and took her sisters hand leading her to the bed. "Here, get in before you freeze", she pulled back the covers on the side where Cole usually slept and Paige climbed in.

"Sorry Phoebs, I just had a bad dream and I knew you were alone tonight and I didn't want to be alone and I've such a headache and…….", Paige put a hand to her head as she began to ramble.

"Shh, it's ok. Don't worry about anything sweetie", Phoebe soothed as she moved some hair out of Paige's eyes. "You want me to get you something for your headache?"

Paige shook her head and sat up leaning against the headboard on the bed. "Phoebe, I never said thank you", Paige looked straight at Phoebe now who was slowly becoming more awake.

"You don't need to thank me for anything, Paige. What are you talking about?" Phoebe too sat up and turned to face her newly found baby sister.

"For letting me into the family. I had a hard time in the beginning with Piper but that's understandable. You were amazing though, you had just lost your sister and you were still there for me, to protect me from Shax and to welcome me into the family. I never thanked you for that", Paige smiled at her older sister who had helped her so much.

"Paige, you are my sister – just as Prue is, I mean was, I mean ……. ", Phoebe paused for a minute to swallow a lump in her throat before continuing "I mean, we didn't get to grow up with you but you are still a part of us. I wanted to get to know you – whether magic was involved or not. In a way you helped me too Paige. Losing a sister is one of the most painful things and nobody should have to go through it."

Paige nodded but remained silent. It wasn't often Piper or Phoebe spoke about Prue and Paige didn't want to stop Phoebe now she had started.

"You see, Paige, Prue and I well we had our moments. We shared a lot of good times but it was hard living up to Prue. It was hard on her having to bring us up with the help of Grams and I think deep down she felt she needed us to be perfect, she had to prove that she was capable of looking after her sisters. I did some ………. Bad things, to use the term loosely, when I was younger. Prue and I fought a lot and poor Piper had to intervene." Again Paige nodded, if anyone knew what it felt like to have to live up to Prue she did recently.

"To have someone there to always look out for you, to make the pain go away when you were scared, to threaten school bullies til they left you alone…….. to have all this one minute and then in a split second to have that person gone forever…… its, its, it's the hardest thing I've ever had to do……..and Paige, you weren't here, I was the worst sister ever", Phoebe broke down in tears and all Paige could do was hold her older sister.

"Phoebe, you haven't got it in you to be the worst sister ever. You, are one of the kindest people I know and although you and Prue probably had your fair share of fights I know that she loved you more than anything", Paige's eyes were becoming blurred now as they filled with tears too.

"How?" Phoebe asked and Paige looked at her. "How do you know she loved me?"

"Because Phoebe, nobody could hate you. Look at you, you risk your life to save the world every single day. Even when your own sister died you stayed strong for Piper and for me. You carried on, that's what Prue would have wanted. There is not a bad bone in your body and although you and Prue had your disagreements – every family does, and if she is watching now, she must be one of the proudest sisters Up There", Paige stopped talking when she felt the tears falling down her cheeks.

The sisters held each other for a while, each silently thinking their own thoughts and trying to regain their composure.

"Look at me, being silly, and keeping you awake you poor thing", Phoebe wiped her eyes finally and smiled. "You need to get some rest if you want to get better".

"Phoebe, if it bothers you it's not silly and I'm glad I was able to help", Paige too smiled and lay back down in the bed.

"You really are special Paige, you know that?" Phoebe covered her younger sister up before lying down herself. "You haven't known us at all long yet you are determined to take your place in this family and to make sure we know how special we are to each other, not many others would do that", Phoebe smiled as Paige closed her eyes.

Within a few minutes Paige was fast asleep and Phoebe was feeling better than she had in a while. She smiled as she swept Paige's hair out of her face.

"You really are amazing Paige", she repeated in a whisper "and don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you".

There is chapter 6 guys, I hope you liked and please, review even if it's just one word. I have enabled anon reviews now to make it easier for you and if you have any ideas for the fic just lemme know and I'll consider them.

Til next time – missypaige06 (p.s. in the meantime feel free to check out my paige / kyle fic – one last chance / a chance in a million)


	7. relaxing day off?

Here my loyal readers (lol though I have six people who always review so guys thank you so much it means a lot to me and I've been checking out your stories and reviewing and if I haven't then I'll catch up soon but you guys rock and make writing worthwhile for me) is chapter seven for you

Chapter Seven

Paige woke the next morning in Phoebe's bed when Piper began shaking her gently in attempt to meet her.

"Paige, come on you need to eat. Wake up already", Piper settled the pillows so she could sit up. "Morning sunshine", Piper greeted cheerfully as Paige rubbed her eyes.

"Piper, has anyone ever told you that you are way too chirpy in the mornings – what time is it anyways?" Paige wondered out loud as she accepted the tray of food and began to eat.

"Just gone nine but I'm not heading into the club until this afternoon so I let you lie in", Piper informed her sister as she sat beside her on the bed. "How come you're in here anyway, last time I saw you was after the attack and you were almost asleep in your bed?" Piper quizzed having not found out from Phoebe who was in too much of a hurry to get to work that morning.

"Wait a minute…..just gone nine? As in nine o clock? Piper I have work, you should have woken me earlier", Paige whined as she concentrated on not spilling the food. Piper however pushed her back into the bed.

"No way Paige, not after last time. Don't think for a minute that I'm going to let you go to work", Piper replaced the tray on her baby sister's lap and sighed.

"But…. But Piper, Mr. Cowan he's not going to be pleased and I'm working on this case where I have to ……", Paige began but Piper interrupted her.

"No Paige. There are no excuses. I've rang into work for you and told the boss that you will be out until further notice", Piper reassured her.

"Great, when do I pick up my final paycheque?" Paige rolled her eyes.

"Paige, I didn't get you fired. In fact he was very concerned about you. A lot of your colleagues were worried about you. Have you been feeling unwell for a while?", Piper kept her tone light as she attempted to find out more about her sister's illness.

"No, well maybe, I mean, I guess ……. Not really sick but I've been experiencing dizzy spells", Paige sighed knowing she couldn't avoid the question. She could however leave out some details. Piper nodded thoughtfully and watched as Paige played with the food rather than ate it.

"Paige, you should try to eat just a little bit and for the record you need to tell us what's going on in your life. Everything has changed and even the normal things in life could be all part of some big demonic plan", Piper warned.

"Oh joy. How long do I have to stay here for", Paige started off the sentence with a sarcastic tone but by the time she had finished she was whining.

"Until I say so missy", Piper teased hoping to avoid answering the question. She didn't want Paige to be whining all day about staying in bed.

"And when might that be", Paige smirked pleased that she hadn't fallen into Piper's trap and forgotten.

"Look, stay here for today at least and if you do as I say then I might, just might, let you go out with Adam tonight", Piper bargained.

"Fine, but you have to help me choose an outfit", Paige stuck her tongue out and made up her mind to do as Piper said. She wanted more than anything to go out with Adam and he also seemed eager.

"Ok it's a deal but first you eat while I go get you some tablets for you. Can't have them on an empty stomach even you should know that", Piper teased Paige and left the room to get what she needed for Paige.

Phoebe sighed and lay her head on her hands which she had placed on her desk in her office. She just couldn't concentrate and no amount of coffee was helping her. She was wrecked from being up half the night with the attack and then her chat with Paige. She tried to push those thoughts out of her head however until she could do something about them. She needed to figure out what the demon wanted with Paige but she also needed the book of shadows.

Besides the whole demon attacking her newly found sister though Phoebe had other things on her mind. It would come as no surprise to anybody that Cole was taking up a lot of her thoughts. Her love for Cole rivalled the love she had for her sisters. Together they made her life worth living but she couldn't understand how Cole could make such a comment about Piper especially so soon after Prue.

Phoebe tried to block the world out for a few minutes and just sat there but then remembered that she was supposed to be home with Paige that afternoon which would mean getting her column in before then. Sighing again, she turned her attention back to her letter. She worked to the best of her ability and after a while found that she was getting near the bottom of her pile. Finishing off the final reply to add to her column she stood up and stretched. She was stooping down to pick up her bag before heading home to spend the afternoon with Paige when she noticed the rose and note lying on top of the bag.

Smiling she read the note "You make my life worth living but for me to survive I also need food! Meet me for lunch? I'll wait outside". She had to hand it to him he had a way of putting a smile on her face but it didn't excuse what he did. Sighing she grabbed her jacket and bag and left the office. As she walked outside she was met by Cole who opened the door of his car for her, inviting her in. Knowing that it was better to speak sooner than later she sat into the passenger seat and Cole closed the door and went over to the driver's side.

"So….." he began awkwardly. This conversation had sounded fine in his head but now ……… "Where to for lunch?" he smiled.

"Um, the manor if you don't mind. We need to talk and it will be peaceful there and I promised Piper I'd be home in time for her to go to P3". Phoebe informed him with a slight chill to her voice.

"The manor? Peaceful? When has that ever happened?" Cole quipped but Phoebe ignored the comment. "Well, to the manor it is then, I guess", Cole cleared his throat realizing that he couldn't just charm his way back into his lover's good books. The rest of the trip home was spent in awkward silence with each trying to figure out what they wanted to say over lunch.

"Hey Phoebs. How was work?", Piper greeted her sister as she walked into the manor. "Oh and I see Cole is with you", Piper acknowledged with an edge to her voice. She had no problem with Cole usually. In fact, it was Prue who had the biggest problem with Cole but that wasn't an excuse for his behaviour last night. Cole should know that Piper would risk everything for her sisters. She would not let another sister die.

"Piper", Cole greeted with a small smile.

"Yeah, Cole and I need to talk so I suggested we would do it here", Phoebe gave Piper a look to tell her that she would handle the situation with Cole. "How's Paige?"

"Well, she ate a bit but I find she's quite stubborn so reasoning or bribing her even is the way to go. She needs some more tablets at three o clock and other than that she's to stay in bed", Piper condensed all the information Phoebe needed into a short note.

"Ok, well don't work too hard at P3", Phoebe smiled at her older sister as she put on her jacket and left the manor. Phoebe then turned to Cole. "What would you like for lunch?" she asked him walking into the kitchen.

"Something that doesn't involve you blowing up the kitchen", Cole smirked as he followed her into the kitchen. "Something safe like a sandwich"

Phoebe silently made up two salad sandwiches and then joined Cole at the dining room table. "So, you wanted to talk?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Phoebe, I need to apologize to both you and your sisters, last night, what I said, it was in bad taste and I in no way meant it." Cole locked eyes with Phoebe praying her would get through to her how sorry he was. He had spent the night kicking himself for being such a bastard.

"Why did you then?" she asked the question she had been asking herself all night.

"I found you alone with a demon….. a demon who might I add was on the verge of killing you and your sisters were downstairs. I got such a fright Phoebe. You mean the world to me and I don't ever want to lose you."

"That's not how it was Cole. The demon threw a fireball at both of us at once. Had Leo not orbed Piper out she would have been killed and that would be my worst nightmare all over again. Together we had it sorted and don't for a minute think it was easy for Piper to stay down here", Phoebe stopped to catch her breath and to keep her emotions in check.

"I get that now Phoebe, really I do. Last night I didn't wait to find out the whole story. All I saw was you almost dying at the hands of that demon and I …. I guess I panicked, I can't lose you and the mere thought of you getting hurt terrifies me. That was all that was running through my head and I'm sorry. I just want you to see that it was the love I have for you that made me so irrational. I swear to you though Phoebe, it will never happen again", he reached across the table and held her hand, caressing it softly. "So… what do you say? Am I forgiven?"

Phoebe nodded slowly "Don't ever do that again Cole Turner or you won't be back in my bed anytime soon. On that note ……. I missed you last night", she kept hold of his hand as she walked over and sat on his lap.

"I missed you too honey and believe me I won't do anything to hurt you again", he wrapped his arms round her.

"I know Cole. I trust you with my life", she reassured him and kissed him on the lips. He moaned deepening the kiss and playfully moving one hand up the back of her shirt. She sighed as he moved his hands round to the front of her shirt teasing her but both sighed in frustration as the doorbell rang.

"Leave it, it's probably just someone selling insurance or something", Cole tried to stop Phoebe as she prepared to stand up.

"Cole….." she raised her eyebrows but had to admit that she liked the idea. They waited a few seconds in silence contemplating what to do but the bell rang again. Phoebe sighed "they won't go away Cole and maybe it's important. I'll be right back", she grabbed his hand and held onto it as long as she could before walking over to the door.

"Glenn, hey, how are things with you?", Phoebe greeted the visitor as she opened the door.

"Phoebe, hi. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything but I promised Paige I'd call over and see her today." Glenn explained walking into the hall.

"Oh, of course. It's no problem Paige is at home today anyway. We felt it best to keep her out of work for a few days"

"Is everything ok with her Phoebe? She hasn't been herself recently and you know Paige is very dear to me and I don't want anything upsetting her" he looked straight at Phoebe as he mentioned this.

"We've been thinking the same thing Glenn but we don't want to push her into talking to us. Paige will talk to us in her own time but like you Paige is precious to us so no need to worry we won't let anything happen to her", Phoebe promised before showing Glenn to Paige's room to which Paige had returnd to after breakfast. She returned to Cole then to continue from where she left off.

"Hey Paige, are you feeling better?" Glenn bent offer to hug his friend and then perched on the bed beside him.

"I was feeling better last night Glenn and you wouldn't come out with me", Paige whined playfully.

"I'll ask you again then Paige, are you feeling better?" he looked at her carefully and she nodded.

"Paige you can tell me. It's ok to be vulnerable sometimes, its only me. We've known each other forever", he took her hand.

"Glenn, I'm fine. I just have a headache and it makes me a bit dizzy but please don't tell Piper or Phoebe", Paige pleaded. She couldn't lie to Glenn and even if she could he always had a way of telling knowing she was lying.

"Why honey? They're you sisters" Glenn looked confused and Paige sighed.

"They won't let me go out with Adam tonight and I really want to but its more than that", she added when she saw Glenn about to interrupt "he asked me a while ago and ever since then I haven't really seen him and the poor guy is really nervous. He's called a few times and I've promised him I'd go out tonight. If I break the promise it could be all over before we even start" Paige explained.

"Don't you think if he likes you he'll wait Paige?" Glenn asked gently but Paige shook her head.

"I don't want to take that risk. Please Glenn, I've been behaving all day so I can go out. Don't ruin this for me", Paige squeezed his hand.

"I don't want anything to happen to you Paige. Dizziness can be dangerous, you could faint in the middle of the road or driving or anything", he pressed hoping to change her mind, although he knew that this was next to impossible where Paige was concerned.

"I'm going Glenn but I promise I'll be careful" she smiled with him looking at him with her big brown eyes and he sighed. She always knew how to get what she wanted.

"Paige, tablets time" Phoebe called as she knocked on the door and went in to see her sister. Paige groaned but accepted the glass and two tablets.

"How are you feeling?" Phoebe asked bringing her hand to Paige's forehead and ignoring Paige's attempts to swat it away. "You seem hot Paige, are you feeling bad again?" Phoebe looked at her sister concerned as Paige shook her head vigorously while swallowing her tablets.

"I'm fine", she told Phoebe after she had swallowed. "Did Adam call yet?"

Phoebe shook her head "Not yet Paige but honey I'm not sure about you going out tonight. I mean what if you're not fully…." Phoebe began but Paige interrupted her.

"Phoebs, I'm fine and I'm going out with Adam", she scowled at her overprotective sister.

"No Paige, you're not unless Piper and I agree that you can and honestly I'm not convinced you're better", Phoebe replied with her hand on her hip.

"Phoebes, please, pretty please", Paige pleaded realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere with Phoebe if she was bitchy towards her. She looked at her older sister with her big brown eye hoping they had the same affect on her as they had on Glenn.

"Not working", Phoebe smirked patting Paige on the shoulder. "If you want I'll call Adam and reschedule", she offered. Paige sighed and stood up.

"Phoebe Halliwell I am your sister not your daughter and I am going out tonight you cannot stop me", Paige was done with being nice. Her headache was getting worse but she stood her ground determined not to let her sister see her weak.

"Paige, I will physically block the door and ….. and do anything else I can to stop you", Phoebe glanced at Glenn realising she couldn't say anything about anti orbing spells or the like in front of him.

"Hey ladies. What the heck is all the shouting about", Piper asked running into the room. "I could hear the both of you from outside ……. As if we don't have enough trouble with the neighbours", Piper trailed off when she saw the sisters standing head to head.

"Phoebe seems to think she's my mother and won't …." Paige began as Phoebe shouted over her "Paige is being a child she won't realize…." Paige increased her volume "that's not true I am an adult and I can"

Both sisters froze when Piper blew a loud whistle by inserting two fingers in her mouth and Glenn looked relieved.

"Ok, nobody speak for a minute. Glenn, hi – welcome to the madhouse" she smiled. "Here is what we are going to do. Paige you are supposed to be in bed and resting not deafening your older sisters so back into bed now" Piper paused waiting for Paige to do as she was told while Phoebe smirked. Paige didn't move so Piper quickly pointed to the bed and not wanting another scene in front of her friend Paige rolled her eyes and got back in under the sheets.

"Now, Phoebe you tell me your side of the story", Piper stated calmly shooting a warning glare at Paige not to interrupt. Phoebe went on to explain how she didn't think it was alright for Paige to go out tonight and that she was lying about feeling better. At the word lying Paige almost jumped out of bed again to challenge Phoebe but Glenn pulled her back in wraps his arms around her.

Paige was then given the chance to speak her mind and she went on to try and convince Piper that she was completely fine and that she had been good all day and that she needed to go out with Adam after promising him so often that she would be there that night.

"So Piper, who's side are you taking?" Phoebe asked looking intently at her sister.

"It's not about taking sides Phoebe", Piper rolled her eyes and looked both her sisters in the eye before she continued "but for the record I can see things from both points of view"

Paige sighed and Phoebe rolled her eyes "I guess we're back to square one then" she scowled.

"No, it means I can go out with Adam tonight", Paige sang trying to untangle her self from the sheets and Glenn's arms.

"No you are not Paige Matthews", Phoebe immediately responded and Glenn moved his hands to cover his ears.

Piper took a deep breath and let out another whistle "You two, will you stop it right now. It's like living with two little kids. Paige you need to realize that we are only looking out for you and that you don't need to be so independent. It takes practice but you are going to need us at times so you need to start letting us help you"

"Yeah Paige", Phoebe sang but received a glare from Piper which made her quickly change her tone "I'm not arguing with you just for the sake of it. I just worry about you".

"Right" Piper sighed "but Phoebe you need to realize that Paige is new to all this and can't be pushed. You should give her time and try not to lose your temper. It seems to me that both of you can be slightly ….. How should I put this? ….. Hot headed and you need to learn to compromise" Piper looked at both her sisters as they nodded thoughtfully.

"Ok, is there a point to this lecture?" Paige eventually asked but not cheekily. She was still sitting beside Glenn but on top of the bed and not in it like she had been.

"Well, I guess what I'm saying is – Paige I don't want you going out tonight", Piper put her hand up as Paige began to protest "BUT you can still have your date with Adam – ask him around here and Phoebe, Cole, Leo and I will give you the whole downstairs of the house", Piper looked at Paige who seemed pleased with this compromise.

"One question" she asked smiling and Piper nodded.

"What am I going to wear?" Paige teased as she hugged Glenn who had decided to leave although he promised to come back and see her the next day as she would once more be off work thanks to Piper. She hugged him and Piper before following Phoebe into her bedroom. She couldn't wait to find a stunning outfit to wear for Adam.

Ok guys…. A longer chapter than usual so hope you liked it. I know it wasn't very eventful but a good few sister moments and Phoebe and Cole back on track. The next chapter is the date and will be more eventful. To my regular reviewers thanks again and please keep it up……. From now on everyone who reviews will get a reply (I'm not the most observant of people lol) and I'll be updating quite soon I think cos I know what's going to happen.

Please please please review if you want the next chapter….. more reviews mean more speed when it come to updating. Hope your summer is going well for you – Missy Paige06


	8. Date Time

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed, the actresses, the characters or anything you recognise.

Chapter Eight

Paige sat down in the armchair and without even realizing she was doing it started wringing her hands together nervously. She was dressed in a black denim skirt and a pink top which only covered one shoulder.

"You really like this guy huh?" Phoebe smiled as she sat on the arm of the chair and fixed her sister's hair which she had straightened and parted to the left.

"I'm attracted to him, that much I know for sure and we get on well together but really, its early stages so ….." Paige trailed off thoughtfully.

"Well, you look stunning and he'd be mad not to be interested in you so just be yourself and if he has a problem with that its his loss – just remember that missy and you'll be fine" Phoebe tucked a final strand of hair out of Paige's eyes.

"Thanks Phoebe, we are just going to take things slow but yeah I think we'd make a good match", Paige agreed "at least one sister is offering her support", she muttered under her breath.

"What was that sweetie?" Phoebe questioned having not quite heard it but Paige just shook her head preoccupied with her thoughts and Phoebe didn't push it.

Across the room and unseen by her younger sisters Piper leaned against the doorway looking at the scene before her eyes. Phoebe and Paige were talking and laughing and Phoebe was helping Paige get ready for her date. This was something sisters did they helped each other and looked out for each other in good times and in bad. To Piper though this scene looked wrong, there was something different and it didn't take a genius to work out what it was. Just a few months ago Phoebe was the one getting ready for her dates with Cole, Piper would have been doing her hair and Prue would have been there too, telling them about her day and making sure Phoebe's outfits weren't too revealing. In just a few months so much had changed and there was no going back.

Piper admired Phoebe and her ability to accept Paige straight away. Piper also loved Paige but she couldn't see how they would ever have a similar relationship to the one she had with Prue. She would give anything to keep Paige safe and deep down she knew that's what Prue would have wanted but why, then, did she feel so damn guilty?

Her thoughts were interrupted as the doorbell rang and Paige jumped up nearly sending Phoebe flying off the arm of the chair.

"Oh my God, oh my God, what do I do? What will I say?" Paige asked frantically and checked her hair and lipstick in the mirror.

"Paige, Paige, calm down" Phoebe grabbed her sister by the arms "Just take a deep breath and answer the door", Phoebe soothed and gave her a quick hug.

"It'll be fine Paige, don't worry and we'll just be upstairs if you need us", Piper added stepping fully into the room. She and Phoebe went upstairs as they heard Paige greet her date for the evening.

"Adam, hi, come in", Paige smiled and stepped back as she opened the door fully to let him in.

"Hi Paige", Adam smiled warmly and gave her a peck on the cheek, something Paige thought was quite forward considering it was the first date but she couldn't deny the fact that she liked it. "How are you feeling?" he asked her as she hung up his jacket.

"I'm doing good, just not taking any risks ya know?" she replied as she showed him into the living room. "Take a seat, dinner wont be long – is Italian ok?"

"Perfect, I love Italian", he nodded as he sat on the sofa.

Phoebe lay on her bed upstairs with Cole who had just shimmered in soon after Adam's arrival. She sighed as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm which she had draped across her waist. Right now everything seemed perfect, she and Cole were together and there was no demon attacking, Paige was happy because she was allowed to go on her date and Piper was getting a peaceful evening with her husband. Yet something was nagging at her in the back of her mind. There had to be something she was forgetting.

"What is it?" Cole asked noticing his girlfriend's pensive face.

"I just, I don't know, I get the feeling I'm forgetting something", Phoebe shrugged wondering if she was just being paranoid.

"You're forgetting how much I love you?" Cole suggested grinning.

"Never", Phoebe smiled pushing the thoughts out of her head. She gave him a kiss on the lips to reassure him.

"Oh I know what it is", Cole cried triumphantly and began to kiss her neck. "You are forgetting how good it feels when I do this", he murmured and kissed her between each word.

"You're right, I'm being crazy. I should just relax and enjoy the time I have with you", she moved closer to him and lay on her side so she was facing him.

He didn't reply but moved his hand to her skirt, raising it up a little as his hand crept up her thigh making her squeal. She began to open his shirt with expert fingers as their lips locked together in a passionate kiss. He began to undo her shirt when she suddenly pulled back making him moan.

"Phoebe don't do this to me, I want you", he groaned but it was no use she was already sitting up and redoing her shirt. "Phoebe"

"Cole, honey, I'm sorry I just suddenly remembered what it is I'd forgotten", Phoebe apologized and rubbed his hand with hers.

"Can't it wait?" Cole pleaded pulling Phoebe back onto the bed.

"Cole I missed you too but this is important, you can help or not", Phoebe sighed but remained firm as she left the room.

"Leo, do you really want to keep this shirt? I mean you have a million other cheque shirts", Piper asked as she pulled a shirt out of the closet she was currently clearing out.

"Yes Piper, I like that shirt", Leo sighed rolling his eyes. He was seated on the bed with a newspaper but found himself reading the same line yet again as Piper kept interrupting him.

"What about these jeans Leo? At least let me throw these out?" Piper asked oblivious to the fact her husband was trying to read.

"Piper, why don't you leave my side of the closet to me to clear out? Take a break for a while" Leo sighed and let down his paper inviting his wife to sit next to him on the bed.

Piper complied and closed the door on the closet as she sat at the end of the bed. She smiled as she looked at her husband, just being together doing ordinary things made her immensely happy and if things went to plan they could be even happier but should she tell him yet? She still wasn't sure if she was right but if she was then how would Leo feel?

"Piper, something bothering you?" he asked kindly taking her hand "You know you can always talk to me as your whitelighter but foremost your husband and soul mate".

Piper looked into his eyes and found her self getting lost in them. As much as she tried not to get her hopes up she wanted to tell him right now. She smiled at him as she took his other hand.

"Leo, I don't want you to get your hopes up or anything….." Piper began getting his attention.

"My hopes up about what honey?" he interrupted but quickly stopped with his questions realising the best way to get them answered was to shut up and listen.

"Well, I'm not at all certain or anything and of course I'd have to take your feelings into account and it would be difficult adjusting especially now that we have to train Paige in and we're pushed for money as it is so I'd have to work extra hard at P3 to make things work and obviously I need to find out how Phoebe and Paige feel about this because in a way it would affect the Power Of Three too and ………" Piper started to ramble until Leo squeezed her hand.

"Piper, whatever it is just tell me. I'll be here for you no matter what" he soothed and Piper took a deep breath.

"Thanks", she replied gratefully "What I was trying to say is, that well I didn't notice at first what with all that's been happening but I'm -"

"Piper, Leo, Phoebe needs you in the attic, something about a demon?" Cole interrupted as he barged in. "I'm sorry did I interrupt something?"

"Yes", Leo replied shortly.

"No, its ok Cole it wasn't important", Piper replied over Leo putting on a big smile as she rose to join Phoebe in the attic.

"I'm so sorry about this Adam but hey I work for social services not for a restaurant", Paige tried not to blush as she put her fork down. She had managed to burn the pasta and no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't force it down.

"Lucky for the citizens of San Francisco", Adam grinned cheekily as he shovelled another forkful into his mouth and tried not to grimace.

"Look, don't eat it, you'll make yourself sick", Paige laughed taking the fork from his and enjoying the feeling of their hands touching.

"Ok, I promise I won't eat it ……. If I can take you out for dessert", Adam countered and raised his eyebrows focusing his eyes on Paige.

She felt another wave of dizziness as she looked at him and found herself wanting more than anything to go with him. The problem was she had promised Piper she would stay at home and she didn't particularly want to fall out with her sisters just as they were beginning to accept her.

"Paige, what do you say? Dessert – my treat?" he took her hand as he started to push back his seat about to stand up.

"I'd love to Adam but I sort of promised my sisters I'd stay in for the night. They're a bit worried cos I've been getting dizzy spells recently" she explained hoping she wasn't sounding completely lame.

"Hey, Paige, trust me I won't let anything happen to you and besides your sisters are upstairs. If we're quiet they will never know", he encouraged pulling her up.

Paige grinned. How could she say no? She had been waiting for this night since he had asked her out. He had promised to look after her and she was a big girl after all. Why did she have to ask her sisters for permission to go out?

"I'll go ….. As long as I can choose the place", she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You drive a hard bargain Ms. Matthews but ok, if it's the only way to get you to come out with me then I'll do it", he replied dramatically putting a hand over his heart.

"Ever the gentleman", she teased as he pulled her up and led her to the door which she quietly opened and went through.

"Finally I hear a car. Adam must be gone at last", Phoebe observed and stretched as she stood up from the sofa in the attic.

"He wasn't here that long Phoebe, give Paige a break", Piper hit her playfully on the arm.

"I just don't see why we had to be confined to upstairs when she had access to the kitchen, the sitting room, and all the best rooms in the house", Phoebe pouted.

"Hey, no be fair honey, if you ask me the bedroom is the best room in any house", Cole grinned at her mischievously.

"Phoebe, would you have preferred it if Paige had gone off on her own accord with this stranger? At least here we can keep an eye on her?" Piper reasoned ignoring Cole's comment.

"No, you're right. C'mon let's go see how she got on tonight", Phoebe headed for the door.

"Wait, what are we going to tell her about what we…..found out?" Piper asked.

"Oh, easy, we say Paige I hope you had a great night but you can never see Adam again cos there's an upper level demon working for the source of all evil and he kind of wants you dead", Phoebe answered sarcastically.

"Phoebe, don't be so ridiculous. Paige deserves to know, she is his main target and if he gets to her the power of three will be no more", Piper snapped trying to get her younger sister to focus.

"I know, Piper, I'm sorry. Look, I think it's best if we don't tell Paige anything. She's new to all this and we don't want to scare her away again. We'll just try to keep an eye on her and for a while that shouldn't be too hard cos I'm sure we can convince her to stay off work", Phoebe suggested.

"I think we need to tell her Phoebe. Paige is going to get really mad if she finds out we're looking out for her. She has yet to realise that sisters always look out for each other but she's too damn independent. What I'm saying is it's going to be really hard to keep a watch on her without her finding out", Piper replied.

"I agree with Phoebe, Paige has enough to worry about", Cole interrupted walking around Phoebe and putting his arms round her waist.

"What a surprise", Leo rolled his eyes "maybe, Cole if you used your head instead of your nether regions to think you'd see that Piper has a point", Leo argued back standing directly behind Piper.

"Come on Leo, we all know you're only supporting Piper cos you sleep with her", Cole snapped back.

"Actually Cole, I unlike you, actually took the time to listen to both girls and their opinion and I have decided that I agree with Piper. Paige needs to know", Leo moved towards Cole but Piper held his hand keeping him back.

"Oh that's right do what Piper says as always -"

"Stop it. Both of you", Phoebe cried suddenly stopping Cole mid sentence. "This is stupid. Cole, remember what happened last night? I suggest you shut your mouth before you say something you don't mean", Phoebe gave him a stern look as Piper turned to Leo.

"Look I agree with Phoebe to an extent Leo. Paige has a lot to deal with right now and as long as she's near us she doesn't need to know but I'm not going to lie to her if she suspects something is wrong" Piper concluded and he nodded.

"Let's go see how the date went then", Phoebe smiled accepting the compromise and she linked arms with Piper to go and see Paige. They left the Leo and Cole to follow and lucky for the boys the sisters didn't see them trying to elbow each other to get to the door first.

"Paige?" Piper called entering the living room to see the dishes still on the table and the lights on.

"She must have gone out to say goodbye to him. She'll be back in a minute I'm sure", Cole reassured them when he saw the look of anxiety on Phoebe's face.

They waited ten minutes but Paige never came back.

"Damn, it I'm going to strangle her", Piper sighed in frustration. "She knew she was supposed to stay here. What if she gets sick again?" she was annoyed with Paige but she couldn't hide her worry.

"We'll find her Piper. I'm sorry its all my fault", Phoebe tearfully comforted her sister.

"What? Phoebe no, nothing about this is your fault", Piper looked at her seriously.

"It was Piper I shouldn't have been so hard on Paige earlier. I know she's knew to having sisters and I cant protect her the way Prue used to protect me, at least not until she realises how sister act around each other and that cant be learned overnight", Phoebe cried.

"Phoebe, listen to me, Paige is well able to stand up for herself and knows that you were only looking out for her. We'll get her back and explain to her that we're just worried and that we want to get to know her", Piper comforted.

"I'll try and sense her", Leo offered and closed his eyes as if he was in deep thought. "Got her, she's ok for now", he replied as he started to tell the sisters of her location.

Club on the other side of San Francisco

"I love the White Stripes", Paige shouted enthusiastically as she danced with Adam. The evening couldn't have gone much better for her. Adam was perfect in every way and he didn't seem to mind that she couldn't cook.

"Me too. I've a friend who works as a bouncer here so he gets me into all the VIP nights", Adam informed her. "That's how I got us in tonight"

"Seven Nation Army makes me feel so free, kind of adventurous", Paige flirted as she continued to dance.

"I like a girl with a sense of adventure", Adam smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "You and I are going to have some adventures together", he said into her ear before moving to kiss her lips.

A/N: sorry bout the delay guys. Good news is I now know where I'm going with this story and the character of Adam. I have a subplot for Piper and one for Phoebe and they'll be put in motion soon but I think you'll enjoy the storylines of the fic. I'm excited about it so as soon as I update A Chance….. then I'll be writing more on this. It wont take too long in fact I may even start the next chapter right now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review, let me know what you think of Adam or what his plan might be if he has one, if there's anything else you might like to see in the story and just what you thought.

Until next time, Missy Paige 06. More reviews mean faster update :D


	9. Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, the actresses, the characters, the world, you, an x box, my own house, my own car…… k you get the picture.

KFordy – I'm updating – now it's your turn :)

Chapter Nine (I think)

Paige stumbled home at four am. She wasn't drunk and hadn't touched a drop of liquor all night but she was over hyper and bent over laughing at Adam's jokes.

"I never knew you had such funny stories" she gasped out as she clung onto his arm.

"Well embarrassing stories are never as bad after a while, you get the ability to look back at them and laugh", he grinned. "Though that was nothing compared to this one time in school……" that was all he had to say and Paige would be laughing again.

They reached the doorway after a few moments and Paige controlled her laughter long enough to thank Adam for a wonderful night, to apologise once more for burning the food and as she turned to leave she was pleased when he grabbed her arm.

"One more kiss…… pretty please. You're amazing Paige and I'm so glad I met you", he leaned in and she wrapped her arms round his neck as their lips met. All feeling left Paige, it was as if nothing else in the world was happening, it was just Adam and her and she wanted it to last forever. Reluctantly she pulled away a few moments later feeling sad that he had to leave.

"Hey, hey what's with the sad face?" he asked tilting her chin to look at her critically.

"Oh just missing you already", she laughed turning it into a joke.

"You sure? I'd like to think you trust me enough to talk to me Paige. We've had a great night, I see you everyday at work and I hope our bond will only grow stronger as time passes" he looked deep into her eyes.

"I'm fine. Seriously, don't worry bout it", she took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Ok, well one more for the road then …… there were three men stranded on a dessert island and each was given one wish. The first man….." he finished his tale and was happy to see the girl; he hoped he would soon be able to call his girlfriend, smiling once more.

Paige laughed, opened the door as quietly as she could and then still laughing walked into the door frame. Adam heard the bang and looked back trying to hide his smile.

"Paige, you alright?" he called from the end of the driveway.

"Shhhh, don't wake my sisters I'm gonna be killed as it is and yeah, I'm good – just a natural klutz" she stage whispered but he raised his eyebrows indicating his inability to hear her.

"I said" she shouted "I'm alright, just a bit bruised" she shortened her response, blew him a kiss and went inside the door still smiling. The smile faded a moment later as she saw her sisters and their other halves sitting in their pyjamas on the couches. With relief she noticed they seemed to be asleep and as quietly as she could she inched towards the stairs. She'd make up an excuse in the morning.

"Just where do you think you're going to, missy?" Phoebe called as Paige reached the third step on the stairs.

Paige froze. Maybe she could pretend she hadn't heard and she could still run up to her room before Phoebe had the chance to grab her. A moment later it became clear to Paige that she no longer had that option.

"Paige" shouted Piper so loudly that Paige was shocked and briefly orbed before appearing back on the bottom step of the stairs.

"Crap", she muttered trying to calm her heart beat and turning to her sisters. "Hi guys, I was just getting up out of bed, felt like an early morning stroll", she grinned acting cheerful.

"Don't you lie to me missy. We know you haven't been to bed yet", Piper glared at her and Paige's grin disappeared.

"Ok so I was out with a friend but I'm ok. I survived and besides I'm a witch now I have powers I could have protected myself", Paige rolled her eyes and stayed where she was.

"Paige, you don't have control of your powers yet and furthermore you promised you'd stay in tonight", Phoebe explained patiently as if talking to a much younger child.

"Guys, you worry far too much. Not every little thing is a demon and I'm not going to be attacked every time I step foot outside the door you know" Paige was getting angry.

"Paige, you don't get it. A witch has to be alert the whole time – look what happened to Prue and we'd been fighting demons for three years at that stage, we're never completely safe", Piper snapped.

"No Piper you don't get it. I'm sorry about Prue, I really am and from everything I hear she was really special and I know I don't make up for her but I am not a little kid. I have been living alone for years now and I like having my freedom. I do not need to ask your permission to go out or to have a boyfriend", Paige was almost shouting now but she couldn't help it.

"Paige, we're just worried about you. What would have happened if you had fainted or something. You haven't been well this week and although you try to hide it we can all see it", Phoebe intervened once more.

"I was with Adam and he knows the deal, he promised he'd look after me and I took his word for it", Paige sighed and replied.

"You trust him already?" Piper asked surprised.

"Of course I trust him. Why? You don't?" Paige found herself snapping irritably.

"Actually, no Paige I don't trust him. If he cared for you he would have encouraged you to stay in tonight. He would have left early to ensure you got the sleep you need to fight whatever is affecting you. He would have stayed with you for a while so that you could enjoy each others company and then left", Piper paused for breath before continuing. "He would not have encouraged you to go out with him tonight he definitely wouldn't take you out til this hour and ….." Piper didn't get to finish her sentence as Paige took a step towards her.

"For your information Piper Adam has been nothing but a gentleman all evening. He didn't force me to go out; I'm a big girl now and can make my own choices. We didn't intend to go out to a club but it was a spur of the moment thing. He asked me repeatedly if I wanted to come home but I was the one who said no. Now if you don't mind I don't feel like staying in this place tonight", Paige turned around, grabbed her jacket and bag and stormed towards the door.

"That's it run away Paige that will solve everything", Piper shouted as Paige reached the door.

"It will get me the hell out of here at least" Paige raged.

_We sisters three don't bond we shout_

_Stop my sister from running out_

Paige reached the door but it refused to open. The room filled with silence and everyone turned to Phoebe expectantly. She looked at Cole who had his eyebrows raised and was looking amused at the whole situation. Paige was looking at her angrily and Piper was looking curiously at her as if wondering what the hell was going on. Leo had his brow creased in concern but didn't speak.

"Ok, guys we can't continue like this. Piper you need to calm down, as do you Paige and you need to learn how to do that while in the same house. We don't have time for arguing all the time over the smallest things and if we're not connected the power of three is vulnerable. So until I counteract the spell nobody leaves this house but Leo and Cole" Phoebe finished speaking and the room was once more filled with silence.

"Why do they get to leave?" Piper pouted.

"Leo might be called by other charges and I don't want to put other witches at risk because of our issues and Cole is still being hunted by bounty hunters and it's always useful to have a spy in the underworld" Phoebe explained, looking quite proud of herself.

Paige had just stood staring at everyone while Phoebe revealed her plans. Without warning she bolted up the stairs into the bathroom and the others could hear her throwing up.

"Paige? Honey are you ok?" Phoebe called up to her but got no reply. Running up the stairs she found Paige washing her face in the sink. She was as pale as a ghost, even paler than usual. "Paige", Phoebe touched her arm gently but Paige just pushed past her and went down the stairs again.

When she reached the living room she was met by Piper, Leo and Cole all asking her if she was ok but their voices seemed distant. Paige couldn't listen. She needed to get out of this house; she hated being locked in anywhere or being trapped. She slumped to the ground with the phone in her hand and tried to force herself to breathe as she dialled the number she knew by heart.

"Please answer Glenn, I need you", she muttered as the phone rang and rang but there was no answer. At a loss as to what to do now Paige pulled her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes for a few minutes. Piper, concerned by her sisters antics went over to Paige and rubbed her back reassuringly not sure what was going on.

"Leo", Paige whispered a few minutes later. She didn't seem to be calming down at all and if anything her breathing was becoming more laboured.

The whitelighter looked over at the youngest charmed one and immediately went to see how he could help.

"What can I do Paige", he asked concerned trying to make eye contact with her.

"I need to get out, you have to orb me out" she whispered her eyes brimming with tears.

"It won't work Paige; Phoebe's spell will let me out but only on my own. It won't let me take a passenger with me" he explained and Paige's tears began to run down her face.

"I can't do this. I can't stand being confined at all", Paige explained and Piper wrapped her in a tighter hug.

"Just breathe Paige, it'll be ok I promise", she soothed and took deep breathes herself indicating that Paige should copy her.

"Piper, I'm sorry about what I said and what I did tonight. I just got caught up with things when Adam was here and I didn't mean anything I said", Paige laid her head on Piper's shoulder and her breathing slowed.

"It's ok Paige, we all say things we don't mean when we're angry but you need to just be extra careful now that you have come into your powers. Don't worry about that yet though, first you need to focus on getting over whatever is making you sick", Piper reassured Paige but tried to make sure that Paige didn't understood where Piper was coming from too. "That means Paige; you have to learn to trust us and to let us help you. We're sisters now and sisters look out for each other even though they fight sometimes", Piper stood up and offered her hand to Paige.

"It's almost six a.m. you need to get some sleep missy. Cole has already gone up, Phoebe is getting your room ready and Leo is making something hot to help you get to sleep", she explained as she helped her baby sister to stand.

Paige stood up with help from Piper but both were surprised at how unsteady she was on her feet.

"Take my arm", Piper offered and together they made their way up the stairs.

Paige fell into bed and was asleep before she even had the chance to take her hot drink. She woke up the next morning feeling dizzy still, almost as if she was hungover from drinking. She didn't want to eat; she didn't want to see her sisters she just wanted to see Glenn and Adam.

"Morning sunshine", Phoebe greeted as she held the door open for Piper who had a tray full of food for Paige. Paige didn't reply but pulled the covers further up over her head.

"Paige, remember what we said last night, you have to let us look after you", Piper added reminding Paige of their promise and also letting her know that she knew she was awake.

"No", Paige whined, "I'm not hungry; you can't force me to eat"

"Paige, don't be silly, you haven't eaten since last night of course you're hungry", Phoebe said sitting on the bed. "Don't deprive yourself of food just cos you're angry with us", she took Paige's hand but Paige looked away.

"Paige, we apologised last night but we are not going to apologise for looking after you", Phoebe firmly told her. "We will always be here and we will plague you until you let us help you". Piper nodded in agreement.

Paige didn't reply but lay back down in bed. The sisters didn't push her but left her to her to sleep reminding her that they were all stuck in the house and that sooner or later she'd have to let them help her.

Hours later Paige still wasn't hungry. The thoughts of being trapped in the house made her feel physically sick and she tried to push these thoughts out of her head. She quietly crept down the stairs and grabbed the house phone. She once again dialled Glenn's number but he must have been at work because yet again he wasn't answering.

"Where are you when I need you most Glenn", Paige muttered but then another thought came to her. She hung up the phone and dialled another number. The person picked up on the second ring.

"Hiya Paige. I had a great time last night, how are you feeling today?" he answered the phone.

"Adam", Paige sighed in relief to hear a voice other than that of the people she lived with.

"Is something the matter?" Adam asked, his voice sounding concerned.

"Adam, you have to help me. I'm locked in the house and I can't get out", she tried to alter the story to leave out the parts about magic. She tried as best she could to hide the panic in her voice but she wasn't sure she was very successful.

"Paige, what do you mean locked in?" he asked.

"I had a fight with my sisters last night and one of them had the idea to lock us all into the house until we become friends again. I think she's been watching too much tv", Paige muttered.

"Ok, try to stay calm. Do you want me to come over?" he offered. "I can tell the boss I'm on an errand for one of the other social workers"

"No, I don't think there's anything you can do", Paige told him trying to keep her voice steady. It had just occurred to her that if Adam tried to break into the house that he wouldn't be able to break a window and how could they explain to him why there was a forcefield around the house?

"Ok, Paige listen. I have an idea. You need to go along with your sisters", he began

"What, no way Adam, they want to run my life", she interrupted.

"Let me finish. Paige, trust me. You need to go along with their plans. Make friends with them, let them get closer to you so that they will unlock the door. Get out of their as soon as you can and then during the day I'll grab your stuff and you can stay with me or with a friend", Adam explained.

Paige thought about it. This made sense, she needed to get out but couldn't unless she got closer to her sisters. She thanked Adam and hung up. She quietly returned the phone, climbed back into her bed and called for her sisters.

"Piper? Phoebe? I'm ready to listen now. I realise what an idiot I was being and I'd like to try to eat a little bit", she told them when they joined her in her room.

"Paige, that's great. We're not trying to ruin your life you know. We just want to help you feel better", Phoebe told her as she climbed up on the bed beside her. Piper went to get some tea and toast for Paige and returned a few minutes later to find Paige and Phoebe getting along well together.

"Well done Phoebe, maybe things will go smoothly for a while now", she thought to herself as she joined her sisters on the bed.

"_You did well martadar. The mission should go smoothly now" a cold voice in the underworld congratulated the upper level demon Martadar, unaware that he was echoing the thoughts of Piper Halliwell in San Francisco._

"_I will make sure of it sire" Martadar replied bowing low. "It will take some time but I will succeed"_

"_The Halliwells won't know what't hit them when we're finished with them" the cold voice said sounding pleased and at these words the demon Martadar shimmered back into the world again. He never knew when he might need to be on standby._

A/N: Ok another chapter done. I'm sorry it wasn't too eventful but the next update should be up quicker now that I'm back in college. Thanks for all the previous reviews and please take just a minute once more to give me your opinions about this chapter, any suggestions, etc. the more reviews the faster the updates. I have updated both my stories so I'll rely on reviews to tell me which I should update first

Missypaige06


	10. Chapter Ten

Ok I hope I'll be able to get this up for you guys today or tomorrow as a quick update and thanks for reviewing :) Though I always plan that so we'll see how this goes. As it stands I am starting this on Wednesday 17th October.

Paige forced the food down her throat trying not to show how bad she felt as her sisters waited in her room watching.

"Mmm it's good" she nodded her head and swallowed. "You were right Piper I do need to keep my strength up" she lied.

"We only want what's best for you Paige" Piper reminded her and Paige tried not to scream. She felt like she had heard this sentence about a million times recently and although she knew her sisters were trying to help her a huge part of her was angry. If they really wanted to help her they'd let her out of the house. She felt suffocated and confined and wanted more than anything to leave.

"Can I get up now?" Paige asked after she had finished eating.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Paige, why don't you take it easy for today?" Piper suggested gently not wanting to annoy her youngest and newest sister.

"I'm fine Piper. Look, what about a dvd day or something. We can have popcorn and you can pick the movie and we can just spend time together", Paige suggested, knowing that Phoebe at least would encourage Piper to agree so that they could bond more.

"What about watching the dvds up here? That way you can still be in bed", Piper argued.

Paige was about to refuse but what Adam said to her came into her mind. "Do as they tell you; let them believe everything is alright so they will let you out".

"Sure Piper. Here is fine. Give me a few minutes to clean up in the bathroom though?" she asked smiling.

"Sure Paige. I'll go find some dvds for us", Piper returned the smile and patted her gently on the shoulder as Paige stood up.

"I'll set the place up", Phoebe offered and with each sister having something to do they split up momentarily.

Phoebe was joined almost immediately by Cole. He came in wearing his pyjama bottoms and bare chest.

Hearing footsteps Phoebe turned around.

"Hey sexy", Cole whispered seductively and Phoebe blushed despite the fact that there was nobody in the room with them.

"Hey", she replied as she finished putting the sheets back on the bed properly.

"Any plans for the day?" he asked taking her hands in his.

"Spending the day with my sisters. Why? Had you other plans?" she asked him seeing a look of disappointment cross his face.

"Nothing important. It will keep. Will you be able to schedule a day where you'll be all mine though?" he asked pulling her closely to him.

"I'll try honey but you know what demons are like, they don't really believe in giving people days to spend with their soul mates", she smirked looking deep into his gorgeous eyes.

"I know, but a day away from the work and with just the two of us?" he asked again this time leading her to the small two seater sofa in the room.

"Ok, that would be nice", she replied flopping down beside him. She laid her head on his chest and a grin crept across her face as he ran his hand over her stomach, tickling it gently.

Sitting up straighter she caught his eyes again. She adored those eyes. She felt herself being drawn to his lips and as they met his he took her hand helping her to climb onto his lap.

After a few minutes a thought occurred to Phoebe. "What have you planned for this special day of yours anyway?"

Coles eyes twinkled but he smiled mysteriously "You miss Phoebe, are just going to have to wait and see", he grinned leaning in to kiss him again.

Phoebe pulled back teasing him. "Uh uh. Tell me what you have planned", she repeated trying to keep a poker face.

"No", Cole replied simply and the pair locked eyes, each trying not to blink.

"I've an idea", Phoebe cried as she continued to stare "the first one who blinks has to give in. If I blink first I'll let you kiss me and if you give in and blink first you have to tell me your secret. Deal?"

"Um, no way, not agreeing to that", Cole grinned.

"Cole, come on I can keep a secret" Phoebe pleaded.

"No, not gonna happen" he replied.

"Baby", Phoebe pouted hoping this would do the trick.

"Honey", he replied imitating her face. Phoebe fell back laughing and Cole took the opportunity to lean over and kiss her. Catching him by surprise, and because she wanted to she wrapped her arms round his neck and deepened the kiss.

Meanwhile Paige was in the bathroom. She was really angry with her sisters but taking Adam's advice she decided to go along with what they wanted. She would not or could not eat at a time like this though. She felt physically sick and all she wanted to do was to escape or to breathe in a breath of fresh air even but she was trapped.

Trapped. It was a word she hated. She didn't believe in trapping anything, mice, rats, birds. Paige believed everyone and everything should be free as long as they weren't hurting anything.

She could hear the sound of Phoebe's voice in her room and knew that Cole must be there with her. Rolling her eyes as the laughter continued she turned on the taps on the sink and then feeling paranoid she turned on the shower making sure the water was coming out forcefully.

Satisfied that between the sound of all the water running and the fact that her sisters were otherwise occupied she did the thing she had felt like doing since the moment she put the first bite in her mouth. She emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

Paige sighed, she hated throwing up, couldn't stand it. She was confused though, she felt unwell and didn't know how to get rid of the ache in her stomach, she didn't know why she was subjected to dizzy spells lately and she could only focus on one thing – that she was trapped in the house. There was no way she could put that out of her mind.

On auto pilot she grabbed an empty glass beside the sink, drank a few sips of water and proceeded to brush her teeth and clean herself up a bit. She hoped her sisters hadn't heard her being sick.

"Leo" Piper called her husband as she waited for the popcorn to pop in the kitchen. She smiled as a second later blue and white orbs formed into the solid shape of Leo Wyatt.

"Hey", he greeted her, his eyes twinkling at the site of his wife.

"Hi honey, I need a favour", she replied getting closer to him.

"Anything for you my love", he smirked and Piper pretended to look impressed as she uttered the words "My hero".

"Ok, seriously what is it I can do for you", Leo asked after they had both stopped laughing.

"Many a thing I could think of. But right now what I need for you to do is to drop the keys of the club over to the manager, she's lost her set and since I can't leave the house I have no way of delivering them to her".

"Sure Piper, that's no problem at all. Any plans for the rest of the day?" he asked her.

"Sister bonding", Piper replied not very enthusiastically.

"Piper you need to do this. Phoebe is right, when you, she and Paige are distant with each other the power of three is vulnerable" Leo looked her in the eye.

"I do know that Leo, the last time with Prue was disastrous. We all lost our powers", Piper sighed.

"Exactly and right now you guys are vulnerable as it is. You don't need the extra stress of not having your powers", Leo replied firmly. "Promise me, you'll make an effort with Paige…."

"Oh for God's sake Leo. I don't go out of my way to be horrible to her, she's just too damn independent", Piper cried in frustration. She didn't like how Leo was treating her like she was the cause of the tension in the house.

"I know Piper, but try to remember that this is all new to Paige", Leo wrapped his arm round her as she pouted.

"I don't see why I'm the only one hearing this speech. Phoebe fights with Paige too you know and Paige doesn't exactly help matters. She has a part to play in all this too", Piper grumbled even though the feeling of being in Leo's arms was soothing.

"I know honey, and it's not going to be easy but I know you Piper and you can make this work. I believe in you", he soothed pulling her in for a long hug.

She buried her head in his neck, not wanting to leave this position but eventually she had to when Leo received a call from a charge and Piper realised that the popcorn was done.

"I'll see you later", she smiled, feeling better after being comforted by Leo. She stood up straight to give him a long passionate kiss.

"If it means getting more kisses like that then yes you will", Leo replied pulling out of the kiss reluctantly. "And if you're a good girl with Phoebe and Paige I might find other ways to reward you tonight", he teased making Piper's face light up. On that note he orbed out. Piper collected the popcorn and grabbed some drinks and took them on a tray upstairs.

"Ahem", Piper cleared her throat from where she was standing in the doorway of Paige's room. From her view she could see Phoebe lying back on the couch with Cole on top of her. They were making out passionately.

"Piper, I – I didn't, um, didn't hear you come upstairs", Phoebe coughed out as she quickly pushed Cole off her.

"Obviously not", Piper replied dryly but she was looking amused.

"I was just ……" Phoebe began looking flustered.

"Oh I can see what you call setting up the room Phoebe", Piper cut across her.

"It's just I was in the middle of tidying and Cole came in and then you see……" Phoebe stopped talking when Piper burst out laughing.

"Phoebs, it's ok. You're a big girl now and don't have to explain yourself to me. I mean you and Cole are practically married", Piper managed to gasp out as she laughed.

Cole started coughing as if he was surprised and Phoebe turning her attention from Piper turned back to Cole.

"Baby, are you ok?" she asked him laughing.

"Fine, just swallowed the wrong way", he replied kissing her.

"What's your rush Cole?" Phoebe replied as he kissed her on the cheek and made for the door.

"I think I can sense bounty hunters, don't worry I'll be ok. Remember your promise and I'll see you real soon", he replied blowing her a kiss and shimmering out.

"That was weird", Phoebe commented to Piper.

"What was weird?" Paige asked coming into the room, looking pale.

"Cole leaving so quickly" Phoebe answered her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, never felt better", Paige lied smoothly and climbed up on the bed. "Have you guys chosen a dvd yet?"

"I was thinking of Kill it before" Phoebe began absentmindedly but Piper cut across her.

"We've decided on The Wedding Crashers"

"I love Owen Wilson", Paige agreed and the three sisters climbed onto the big double bed to watch the dvd.

By that evening the sisters had watched about four dvds. They had spent the day together not exactly talking but at least peacefully.

"I don't want to see another dvd for a few weeks", Phoebe yawned stretching.

"Me neither her sisters agreed".

The sat together in silence for a few moments before Paige's cell rang.

"This is Paige", she answered and listened to the voice on the other end. "No not yet…….. yeah I'm following your advice…….. really soon I hope……. Now?... not sure…….ok, I'll try……. Alright, thanks for calling….. yeah I'll see you soon", she said as she hung up.

"Who was that?" Phoebe asked interested.

"Oh just a friend. Actually I kinda need to see her but I promise I won't be long", Paige replied quickly already on her way over to get clothes. She paused and sat down when Piper interrupted her.

"Paige, please just stay here for a few days. You seem to be doing so much better now although you still haven't eaten since breakfast".

"I had popcorn" Paige argued.

"No, Piper and I had popcorn", Phoebe disagreed.

"What, are you watching everything I eat and do now?" Paige muttered.

"No Paige, we're just concerned and I don't think you should go to see your friend tonight. Beside, the house is still locked…… you can't get out" Piper reminded her.

"Piper, I'm going to have to go to work eventually, I can't just stay at your house forever and by visiting a friend after a restful day I'm taking it slow", Paige's voice was getting louder.

"Paige, what did you say?" Phoebe asked looking concerned. Paige started to repeat what she had said "……. I can't just stay in the house forever" but Phoebe cut her off.

"That's not what you said Paige" she said softly. Paige looked at her questioningly. Phoebe took a calming breath and elaborated.

"You said YOUR house. This is your house too Paige. When Grams died you inherited it too even though we didn't know about you at the time. This house is as rightfully yours as ours and you know you can have whoever you want over and the freedom to do as you want. It's not just our house it's our home, and by us I mean all of us."

"It doesn't feel like that though, not to me", Paige said in a low voice. She was taking deep breaths trying to calm her temper but she was fit to explode. She closed her eyes blocking it all out but she couldn't block the voices of her sisters.

"Paige, we know you're upset but this is for your own good", Phoebe touched her arm and at that moment it all became too much for Paige.

"This is not, for my own good", she started off in a low voice, her eyes flashing. Phoebe moved away slightly and Paige took the opportunity to stand up. "It is not good to keep somebody somewhere against their own will. It is not good to try and changes somebody's life when they are used to living in a different way. It is not good to try and force your ideas on somebody else. It is not good to upset someone and claim that you are helping them when you can clearly see it is ripping them apart…." Paige stopped for breath grabbed the nearest item to hand (a cup) and threw it at the wall.

Piper froze it before it could break.

"Paige you need to calm down sweetie", she cried firmly as she took the cup from the air where it had been frozen.

"Don't tell me to calm down, don't tell me what I can and can't do", Paige continued throwing the empty plate. Once again Piper froze it and took it out of the air.

"I want to leave this house. I want to run and never look back. I want to talk to Glenn who isn't answering his phone. I want to go out with Adam and to not have to worry about what time I get home at", Paige's face was deathly pale as she screamed at the top of her voice, throwing anything she could find.

"Paige. Stop this right now", Phoebe shouted but it was no use. Paige continued throwing books, cutlery and ornaments across the room, narrowly missing her sisters' heads at times.

"Don't talk to me. I need to leave" Paige snapped and started looking through her wardrobe.

"You're not going anywhere like this", Phoebe replied softly "and Paige there is no need to shout"

"No need to shout? No need to shout? PHOEBE what are you stupid or something? Of course there's a need to shout. No matter what I say you and Piper don't listen", Paige screamed again and pushed past her to get to her chest of drawers.

"We listen Paige now I wish you'd listen to us. You are not, I repeat not, going anywhere like this" Phoebe said keeping her voice low and firm.

"No Phoebe, you hear but you don't listen", Paige snapped. She had pulled off her pyjamas and was roughly tugging a top over her head. A few moments later she was dressed and going down the stairs as fast as she could.

"You won't get out Paige". Phoebe called and Piper followed her. Paige's answer was to throw a picture frame at her head.

"Paige, stop it. Take a deep breath", Piper suggested reaching the bottom of the stairs.

Paige was at the door now, no matter what she did, it refused to open. "Let me out" she turned to Phoebe viciously.

"No", Phoebe replied standing her ground.

"Phoebe let me out of here this instant" Paige shouted louder.

"No. Paige you are going nowhere in this state" Phoebe answered. Paige shouted loudly and threw some ornaments off a small table. She watched and her anger grew as the ones Piper hadn't time to freeze broke against the wall.

Paige walked into the sitting room to where the big window was. Like the door it refused to open. "Let me out", she cried tears coming down her face.

"Phoebe maybe you should just let……" Piper suggested softly, seeing what a state Paige was in.

"No, Piper if we let her out now she'll never come back and look at her, she's in no fit state to see anyone" Phoebe remained calm but her eyes were clouded with concern for the youngest charmed one..

Paige had stopped begging Phoebe by now. It was as if she was in a trance, she just threw item after item at the window. Each item rebounded off the window and flew back across the room, making Paige cry out in frustration.

"Phoebe Halliwell let me out of here this instant. I mean it Phoebe", she shouted but it was no use. Phoebe remained firm and no matter what either sister did Paige refused to calm down. She shouted and screamed and threw anything that was near her hand. Her breathing became more jagged and before either sister could help her she collapsed on the ground.

"Shit. Paige? Paige?" Piper knelt beside her and felt her wrist. "She's breathing", she replied in relief before calling for Leo.

He appeared immediately a look of concern already on his face. "What has been going on here?" he cried in frustration seeing Paige.

"You guys have serious problems", he put his hand over Paige and started to heal her as the sisters told him the story of what had happened.

"It's not working", he said after a moment. "I can't heal her. She needs to get to the hospital, Phoebe unlock the entrances" he instructed as he carefully lifted Paige into his arms and followed Piper out to the car.

He would have to discuss this with the charmed ones later and something would have to be done.

Ok there you are guys, please review. The next chapter won't take too long for me to put up. Let me know what you think of this one. Missypaige06

Ok its like a week later than I started but my internet was down at home. Anyways, enjoy please review and I hope to update soon :)


	11. desperate times call for help

A/N: You guys rock, I have never had such great reviews for a chapter as for the last one. I have been so busy lately but it just hit me now that I need to write this (ever just have inspiration hit you at the most bizarre moment?) so here you go and I hope you enjoy :)

A/N Two: Ok guys I am so, so sorry. Inspiration hit like 2 months ago but unfortunately so did college assignments, a new job and a million other things. Now looking forward to getting back to writing though.

Chapter Eleven

An hour had passed since Paige had collapsed. Piper and Phoebe waited anxiously in the hospital waiting room as the doctors tended to Paige. Piper was relieved to see that they didn't seem too concerned but was frustrated at having to wait to find out how Paige was. It was bizarre to think that the day had started out as a sister bonding day, they had fun watching DVDs and some of the tension between them seemed to have eased. In the blink of an eyelid the whole day had gone wrong and for not the first time in their lives the sisters found themselves in the hospital waiting room yet again.

"What have we done to her?" Phoebe whispered with tears in her eyes. She leaned against Cole's strong chest and he ran his hand soothingly up and down her arm.

"Sweetheart, you did what you thought was right. You weren't to know that this would happen and I'm sure Paige will be ok"

"I don't know what she means by "we" cos I'm not the one who locked us all in the house", Piper grumbled to Leo who was also holding her in his arms.

"Piper that isn't helping anyone right now", Leo calmly reminded her. "I think emotions are high enough as it is without creating more arguments".

"You're right as always", Piper sniffed wiping her eyes. "I need to be strong for Paige".

"That's the spirit. She'll be out of here before you know it and then you guys can work on strengthening the power of three", Leo smiled encouragingly as he hugged his wife. Both he and his wife looked up as a doctor approached them.

"Are you the people who came in with Ms. Matthews?" he asked.

"Yeah that's right. She's our sister" Piper explained indicating herself and Phoebe who was also making her way over, holding Cole's hand.

"Hi, I'm Phoebe. How is Paige?" Phoebe shook the doctor's hand and felt Cole put his hand on the small of her back in a supporting way.

"Ms. Matthews is resting right now and we have her on oxygen for a little while. She should be off that soon. Your sister appears to have had a panic attack. I must ask if you know of anything that may have triggered this?" the doctor informed the sisters and their other halves.

An uncomfortable silence followed for a few seconds where each person avoided the eyes of the others.

"I can't stress enough how important it is to tell me. Ms. Matthews may need counselling or some other form of help. It is important that Ms. Matthews doesn't have any more panic attacks as in severe cases she could go into a coma or even risk having a heart attack"

"Paige has been a little bit stressed out recently doctor. We only recently found out that she was a part of our family but we'll help to make sure that this doesn't happen again" Piper answered calmly at last and Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"Very well, I would like Paige to stay overnight to monitor her breathing and to give her time to rest. It's best she stays calm right now", the doctor seemed to accept their answer.

"Of course, can we see her now?"Phoebe asked, relieved that Paige's condition as it stood wasn't too serious.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Matthews has asked to be left alone for now", the doctor smiled sympathetically but his answer was firm.

"I'm sorry, she what?" Piper asked trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

"Please, Mrs" the doctor paused realising he didn't have her name.

"Halliwell Wyatt", Piper snapped.

"Well, I appreciate that you are concerned about your sister and wish to see her Mrs. Halliwell Wyatt but at the moment it is against her wishes and as she needs to stay calm right now I cannot allow you in to see her" he remained calm as he explained all this patiently.

"Yeah, see you know what?" Piper began out loud as she waved her hands freezing the room except for Leo, "that doesn't work for me" and with that she began to walk in the direction from which the doctor had come. "Are you guys coming or not?" she snapped at Phoebe, Cole and Leo who were still standing beside the doctor.

"Piper, now you know how much I want to see Paige but you can't freeze an entire hospital room", Phoebe began.

"Phoebe, if you are going to come then please do so now before the freeze wears off"

"Piper, honestly maybe she'll let Leo or Cole go in or something and they can talk her around. If we go parading in there now she'll panic, we both know she will and she'll do herself more harm" Phoebe tried again.

"Piper, listen to her please. This isn't a matter of taking sides. You don't want to risk exposure and Paige will seriously panic", Cole encouraged.

"They're right, honey, unfreeze the scene in a minute and we can ask if I can go in. I'll talk her around", Leo added as he led his wife back over to the doctor. Piper waved her hands and the scene unfroze.

"Um, sorry where was I?" he asked slightly confused.

"We were just wondering if you could ask Paige if Leo is allowed in to see her?" Phoebe lied.

"Oh, that's right. I'll have the nurses ask her and someone will be with you shortly". Shaking their hands he walked off and they could see him talking to a nurse.

Paige sat up in bed half an hour later. She had given permission for Leo to see her. She was so mad at them but she knew they would be worried and so allowed Leo in. Besides, she told herself, it hadn't been Leo who locked her up, he knew she was uncomfortable, and she had seen the concern in his eyes when she asked him to orb her out.

"Paige, how are you feeling?" he asked as he strolled in the door. "Your sisters are beside themselves with worry"

"I'm ok Leo really, I just don't deal well with being trapped in places", she explained as he pulled up a chair beside her bed.

"Ok, Paige we really are sorry and I promise it won't happen again" Leo looked her in the eye as he silently made up his mind to make sure this never happened again.

"I know it won't", she replied softly.

"Good Paige, I'm glad to see you forgive your sisters. I know things are very tense between you three at the minute but tomorrow when you get home we'll put" he never got to finish.

"Wait", Paige interrupted "Leo – first of all, what? I'm fine I don't need to stay overnight I was just being silly", Paige jumped up out of bed and started looking around frantically for her clothes. She couldn't very well leave in her hospital gown.

"Paige, you need to slow down and relax", he firmly reminded her, putting his hand out to prevent her from getting too far from the bed.

"No, Leo you don't understand I hate these places, I don't ever want to be in one myself, even visiting people is really hard for me ever since……" she trailed off and Leo used this opportunity to push her back onto the bed.

"Ever since what?" he almost whispered not wanting to upset the fragile girl in front of him any more than she already was, he touched her arm gently showing her she could trust him.

"Nothing, I need to go home but you didn't understand me Leo. When I said I knew it wasn't going to happen again I meant that I wouldn't let it happen again. I'm not going back to the manor and you guys can't make me" she snapped as she broke out of the thought that had crept into her mind, the thoughts she usually blocked out.

"Paige, please, I swear to you that nothing like this will happen again. I will make sure of it", Leo anxiously began. The situation was disastrous enough without the charmed ones being separated. "Look, you just moved in and it takes time to get used to living with others"

"Leo, save it. I'm done with it, done with magic though orbing is pretty cool if I ever get the hang of it, done with being forced to have sister moments and done with being protected as if I'm two years old, I'm a big girl now. I can live with who I want, I can do what I want and what I want now is for you to call Glenn" she stopped for breath.

"Paige, you can't do this. First of all it's too late to call Glenn and you have to stay here for the night. You are still new to magic, Paige, you need to be with your sisters so they can teach you to protect yourself. To do this you need to come home and we will work on the issues you and your sisters are having" he logically explained.

"It's too late for that Leo and I'm not spending another minute in this place", she growled just as a doctor came in the door. She stopped the conversation as he made his way over to her bed and Leo moved back to give them space.

"How are you now, Ms. Matthews? Any dizziness or nausea?" he asked looking at his clip chart.

"No, I'm ready to go now", she firmly nodded and made to stand up.

"Ms. Matthews I would like to monitor your progress overnight, it was a pretty severe panic attack you had as it caused you to black out", he replied gravely. "Please, stay in the bed and a nurse will be in shortly to take some blood" (A/N shudder at the thoughts of that)

"Look. I don't need a blood test or to be monitored over night. I am perfectly fine and really all I want is for somebody to call my friend so he can come and pick me up", Paige stopped the doctor from leaving and avoiding her requests.

"Ms. Matthews, I appreciate that you are upset and have been through a lot tonight but you really need to stay in bed and" the doctor never got to finish.

"I know what I need it's not a bed. Now if you won't call my friend I will do it myself", she walked over and removed the tube connected to her elbow. Her elbow began to bleed slightly but she ignored this as she walked purposefully towards the door.

"Paige, stop fighting the people who are trying to help you. Listen to us please, we have your best interests at heart", Leo pleaded stalling Paige as the doctor chased after her.

"Ms. Matthews if you don't return to bed immediately I will be forced to give you an injection to calm you down" the doctor cautioned and Paige glared at him. A minute later both the doctor and Leo were taken aback however when Paige suddenly burst into tears. She didn't know what she was doing, where she could go. She just didn't want to be there and had never felt so confused in her life.

The doctor smiled kindly at her and taking her arm escorted Paige back to bed. He silently signalled to a nurse outside the door and after Paige had been hooked back up to the IV drip the nurse gave her an injection causing her to drift peacefully off to sleep.

It was in the small hours of the morning when Paige groggily woke up. She could just make out the outline of her sisters and brother in law. She struggled to sit up before realising she had an oxygen mask over her mouth.

"Paige, sweetie, it's alright. Don't panic – the doctor just thought your breathing was a bit strained", Piper softly told her as she stroked her hair in a soothing manner.

"Now, don't be angry Paige. We know you wanted to be left alone for a while but we asked if we could just be here for when you woke up because we know how much you hate hospitals. We're not going to argue or stress you out, ok?" Phoebe added as she took her younger sister's hand.

Paige tried to answer but her mouth was dry. She struggled to remove the oxygen mask and Piper gently pulled her hand away.

"Easy Paige, you should leave it on for a while", Piper suggested but Paige frantically shook her head and Piper sighed as she took it off for a little while. Phoebe helped Paige sit up just enough to have a sip of water before making her lie down again.

"Glenn?" Paige asked in a croaky voice?

"We called him, sweetheart. He promised he'd come first thing in the morning", Phoebe replied and Paige nodded her approval.

"You should sleep now though and when you wake up we'll make arrangements for getting you out of here" Piper promised as she kissed her little sister on the head and lay beside her on the bed.

Glenn Belland yawned as he locked his car and walked in to San Fransisco General Hospital at ten a.m. the next morning. He hadn't slept well especially after receiving the phone call from Phoebe informing him that his best friend was in hospital.

Phoebe had reassured him that Paige was fine and that he should wait til the morning to visit her but all the same he had the spent a sleepless night worrying about his best friend. He knew that everything wasn't right in her life. He knew there was something big she wasn't telling him and he made up his mind that he would be there for her and would stand by her no matter what.

He took a deep breath and walked into the hospital. He was approaching the front desk, about to ask for details about where Paige was when he heard his name being called.

He turned around to be greeted by Phoebe.

"Glenn... thanks for coming", she cried giving him a hug.

"Phoebe, there's no need to thank me. I feel bad that I wasn't here sooner", he told her honestly as he sat down beside her in the waiting room. He then noticed Piper for the first time and turned to shake her hand.

"Paige is ok Glenn. She just had a panic attack", Piper calmly informed him.

Glenn nodded, taking this in and noted how tired each of the sisters looked. They must have been up all night and it showed.

"What caused her to panic?" he asked looking each sister in the eye.

"We were fighting. We didn't want her to leave the house and to go and see Adam or to go to work. She's out baby sister, Glenn, and we were worried about her. We never meant for this to happen we only wanted to look after her but Paige panicked and felt trapped", Phoebe told him a slightly altered version of the story.

"It's ok Phoebe. I know that Paige has the tendency to panic easily, always has since she was a kid but it happens a lot more now since... well in recent years..." he trailed off.

"Glenn Paige doesn't want to come home with us. She wants to stay with you", Piper looked as though it pained her to reveal this.

"Well, I always have room for Paige in my life, no matter what but I thought you guys needed time to bond", Glenn questioned concerned.

"We do Glenn, and it's even more important for Paige to stay with us", Phoebe added.

"Ok... how can I help with this?" Glenn asked, not quite catching on.

"Glenn, we need to know we can trust you", Piper looked him straight in the eye and Phoebe nodded her approval as Glenn swore he could be trusted.

"Ok, what we are about to reveal will be a shock to you and not many people know this about us. It is vital that it stays that way but we feel Paige needs someone she can confide in and we really need someone who Paige will listen to in order to get our point of view across. Right now Paige doesn't listen to us and that's causing problems." Piper continued.

"Are you ready for this Glenn?" Phoebe asked him, not breaking eye contact.

Glenn gulped and keeping eye contact he made up his mind. He would be there for Paige and if that meant having to be the middle link between she and her sisters then he was prepared to do so.

He nodded.

A/N: Ta – dah.

Gonna update this right this minute and then in like an hour start the next chapter so it shouldn't be too long a wait. Please, please review, let me know if I still have readers after this long wait. If I get hmmm... 6 reveiws I'll update a.s.a.p. missypaige06


	12. Friends and Foes

Guys, I sincerely apologise and honestly you don't have to accept it

Guys, I sincerely apologise and honestly you don't have to accept it. I've been busy but it's no excuse because I should have tried harder to fit in this story. So once more I apologise but I'm not going to promise fast updates anymore – its just makes me seem like a liar and honestly I appreciate the fact you all read this story and you deserve better. All I can promise is that I will make more of an effort from now on and I'd like to thank ardoerr for reviewing and getting me back into action – thanks I needed that reminder.

Also paige fan I appreciate the advice you offered, I hope I didn't offend you in any way with the last chapter and that you will continue to read. Everyone else thanks for your patience and kindness and I'd like to think you'll continue to read though like I say – no pressure.

You don't know what you're missing

Chapter 12

Glenn Belland swore out loud as he drove over to the address of a man he didn't know personally but knew to be a good friend of Paige's. Deep down he knew it wasn't the other drivers fault but his own. He was still gobsmacked by the news the Halliwell sisters had told him. At first he had been shocked. He could see it in their eyes though – this wasn't some joke. This wasn't something set up by Paige – his Paige – the practical joker, the happy go lucky Paige – was still lying in hospital thinking he was going to come back and collect her. He couldn't think about that right now, he needed to clear his head and he also had a task to do.

He sighed as he stepped out of his car and looked up at the building in front of him. It was a block of apartments on the edge of town. Looking at the directions on his hand he was reminded that he needed to go to apartment 34B.

Glenn didn't feel right about what he was going to do. "This is for Paige, do it for Paige", he encouraged himself walking into the building. He paused briefly to explain to the security guard on duty that he was just there to see a friend. Part of this was true of course – he was there about a friend, his best friend in the whole world but the man he was going to see wasn't a friend of his, at least not yet. He did feel though as if he was about to betray a friend.

It took him a few minutes to find the apartment, he took a deep breath and knocked. A minute later the door was opened and a tall dark haired man blocked the entrance.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" the man asked. He was slightly taller than Glenn and of a bigger build.

"Oh, um, yeah I mean no. I mean, I'm Glenn Belland – a friend of Paige's" Glenn stumbled over his words and tried to get a grip.

"Paige? I don't see how my knowing Paige is any business of yours", Adam replied rudely.

"Um, it's not really but listen I'd really like to talk to you about her. The thing is she's had a bit of an accident – can I come in?" Glenn asked. He didn't like this Adam's attitude but he needed Adam's cooperation on something.

"Um...no" Adam answered quickly. Glenn noticed him glance quickly at something behind the door but as Adam was taller Glenn couldn't see what it was.

"Look, this is important. I thought you cared about Paige" Glenn asked confused. Hadn't Piper said Paige and Adam were dating. It was only early days but Glenn would have expected Adam to at least try to get along with his potential girlfriend's friends.

"Sorry um..." Adam paused and Glenn repeated his name. "Right, um sorry Glenn. I don't mean I don't want to talk to you ... I just meant that I'm having work done on my apartment right now and it's a bit of a mess. Maybe we could talk over coffee?"

"Sure, coffee sounds good" Glenn smiled trying to shake the bad feeling he had about Adam. He frowned suddenly though when Adam suddenly slammed the door in his face, leaving him on the door step. He reappeared a minute later with his wallet and jacket.

The pair walked in silence to the nearest coffee shop near Adam's block of flats. Both men sat down and neither spoke until they ordered their drinks.

"So, Glenn……… not to be rude but I am rather busy these days. What is it you needed to talk to me about Paige", Adam asked, bringing Glenn out of his thoughts.

"Right, see the thing is Adam. Paige had a little accident and she's in hospital as we speak", Glenn began. "Oh, she's ok, it was just something that used to happen to her a lot" he rushed on when he saw the frown on Adam's face.

"Where is she? Is she still there? I should go straight away", Adam cried jumping up from his seat.

"No, well yeah, but just wait will you. Paige is ok. She is having problems at home though and wants to move out. I've spoken to her sisters and they have asked me to encourage her to give them a second chance"

"Right, yeah, how does this concern me?" Adam asked still standing.

"Adam, I know Paige, she runs when she wants to avoid something. She has just found her sisters and needs to get to know them. We're asking you, please don't let Paige stay with you" Glenn begged now standing up too. "Don't help her to run from her problems Adam"

"Look, Glenn, I appreciate you telling me that Paige is in hospital but please do not tell me what I can and cannot do. I care about Paige and if she wants to stay with me, she can stay with me and no interfering friend or sisters is going to stop me", Adam's eyes narrowed and it was obvious he was becoming irate.

"Adam. Listen to me", Glenn threw some coins on the table to pay for their drinks and followed Adam who had begun to walk away.

"No, see that is where you are wrong. I don't have to listen to you and honestly I don't want to listen to you. Why should I listen to you", Adam provoked still walking.

Glenn grabbed him and shoved him beside a wall. He took a deep breath and swallowed his anger. "I asked you to listen to me, so listen well", he glared at Adam, "Paige means the world to me and I will not let you hurt her. Now if you care for Paige you will leave her where she is". He withdrew his arm, glared at Adam for another minute and then walked off.

Paige was sitting up and dressed, ready to go home when Glenn arrived back in the hospital.

"Glenn", she smiled giving him a warm hug when she saw him walk into her room. She frowned a bit when he didn't instantly return the hug. "Is everything alright?"

"Paige, you worry about other people too much. You have just spent the night in hospital yet you want to know how I am?" Glenn stated giving her a weak hug in return.

"You just look like you have a lot on your mind. We tell each other everything Glenn", Paige defended.

"Yeah, of course we do", he replied with a slightly sarcastic tone. He stopped himself, however, when Paige raised her eyebrows. "Honestly, Paige. I'm find – I just have some things on my mind but I can handle it", he reassured her as he picked took her bag and escorted her out to reception. There, they found Piper and Phoebe both talking to her doctor. Paige walked over, trying to stay calm.

"So, no work for at least a week and try to make sure the house has a calm atmosphere, avoid conflict as much as possible………", Phoebe and Piper were nodding after each instruction but stopped when Paige approached.

"Alright, Ms Matthews. I have given some instructions to your sisters to help to prevent this from happening again but if you have any problems please just give the hospital or your own doctor a call." The doctor smiled seeing another of his patients about to leave hospital.

"Thank you doctor, don't worry. It won't happen again. I'm actually thinking of spending a few days with my friend", Paige smiled, shaking his hand. She shot her sisters an angry glare when she got the chance.

The three sisters and Glenn headed out to the car park together. They stopped awkwardly when they reached the Halliwell car.

"Guys, I was serious. I'm going to go and stay with Glenn for a while. I will still see you but I can't handle living with you. It's too soon and I guess…….."Paige trailed off and stood a bit behind Glenn.

"Paige, we need to sort this out, you can't run from it", Phoebe argued. Piper just looked at Glenn with raised eyebrows. He nodded slightly at her as Paige gave Phoebe a slight hug.

"I will call over sometimes, and you know where I work. Call me for lunch anytime you want and there's always that other little……..hobby we used to have. I'll still help you with that", Paige added giving them a meaningful look.

"You need more practice with that hobby Paige", Piper began but Paige shook her head. I'll be fine, honestly I'm not going to get into any trouble and I'll make sure to give Leo a "call" if I ever need him".

With that Paige smiled at each sister and began to walk in the direction of Glenn's car. Piper and Phoebe sighed and sat into their car. Cole had shimmered into the underworld earlier that morning, once he knew Paige was ok. He was going to try to find out if any big plans were being developed. Leo had orbed Up There to fill them in on the latest goings on.

"How are feeling?" Glenn asked Paige on the journey home. So far there had been an awkward silence between them. He knew Paige was thinking about the situation with her sisters. His head was full of thoughts he had never had before – witches? White lighters? Demons? Bounty hunters? He was driving himself mad and he knew that it wouldn't be long before Paige asked him once more what was on his mind.

"I'm f –", she started

"Don't say you're fine. I doubt you're fine Paige. What's going on? You haven't panicked like that in a very long time" he glanced at her, while still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Now, who worries too much", she laughed, not even looking in his direction.

"Paige"

"Alright, alright, I'm feeling ok. I'm a bit shocked about what happened that's all and I'm tired. It's not easy to sleep when nurses keep coming in all night to check your temperature, your breathing, your pulse….." she trailed off again. Glenn nodded.

"I'm sure you'll sleep better tonight" he reassured. The more he drove the more he felt bad about what he was doing. His best friend was in the car with him. He was barely talking to her yet he was about to betray her. She was under the illusion that they were going back to his place. He had promised her sisters he would do what he could to get Paige to bond with them, and if this meant he had to tell a white lie every so often he would. He knew Paige's tendency to run all too well and this time he vowed to help her break the habit. She would be angry, pissed off even but she would forgive him. Just like he would get over the feeling of hurt he had that Paige hadn't told him about magic. Didn't she trust him even that much? Was she right now to trust him – look what he was about to do.

"Thanks for doing this Glenn", Paige cried softly touching his arm gently, careful not to interfere with his driving.

"I do what I think is best for you", Glenn replied honestly. He took a deep breath and took the turn off in the direction of Prescott Street.

"This isn't the way to your house, Glenn….." Paige croaked as he made the turn right. He didn't answer her but kept his eyes on the road.

"Glenn….. where are we going?", "Glenn? Glenn?" Still he didn't answer her. "Glenn, this is the way to Halliwell Manor. I don't want to go there", she reminded him. Already she was finding it difficult to breathe. She couldn't go back there, she really couldn't. They'd lock her in again, and how would she get out this time. Her head was swimming as she urged herself to do something – breathe, orb, open the door and run, just move.

"Paige, you ok?" he asked looking at her in concern. He could see the early signs of another panic attack. "Paige, you need to stay calm", he told her urgently and firmly. He looked frantically for a place to pull in. He needed to comfort Paige before she blacked out again but he couldn't take his eyes off the road. "Just breathe, Paige, hold on and breathe" he repeated over and over until he found a place to pull in. It took a few minutes and her breathing hadn't improved. He was near the manor now though and he knew that help was near if he needed backup.

"Shh, honey, don't do this to yourself. Paige, listen to me", he touched her arm but she was panicking too much to take any notice. "Paige, I wont let you do this. Stop it now. Take deep breaths, just focus on your breathing", he moved closer to her and soothingly rubbed her arm. It was often something she did to soothe herself but she wasn't even aware she did it.

"That's it. Long deep breaths, just relax", he coaxed and breathed a sigh of relief as her breathing steadied somewhat. The two sat for a while, Paige slowly getting her breath back, Glenn rubbing her arm and occasionally whispering words of encouragement.

"Ok, do you want to tell me what brought this on?" he asked gently but once again she shook her head.

"Paige, you're scaring me. Usually I can't shut you up, but recently you won't open up at all. This is the old Paige, and I want "my" Paige back", he said in frustration.

"I can't be happy all the time Glenn", she answered, tears in her eyes.

"And I'm not asking you to be, Noogie. I'm asking you to let me in, let me help you", he whispered softly.

"I don't want to go back there Glenn. I need my own space", she pleaded.

"Paige, you need to sort things out with your sisters. I promise you, they won't ever, ever, ever hurt you again. I saw them at the hospital, when you were asleep. They were at their wits end", he told her gently.

"Glenn, I'm not the sister they want. I'm not ready for siblings, I'm used to being on my own and they don't understand that. You don't know the whole story and its better this way but I don't want to go back", she shook her head.

"Paige", he sighed and cupped her chin in his hand, looking into her eyes. "Do you trust me?" he whispered so softly she could barely hear him. She stared at him, looked him in the eyes but didn't answer. "Do you trust me Paige?" he repeated, praying their bond was strong enough that she would. Slowly she nodded

"Then please come back to the manor with me. I've spoken to your sisters and they won't try to push you anymore", Paige shook her head forcefully but didn't speak "shh, listen, they won't push you anymore, and I will come by every time you need me and even stay there some nights if you want. Leo is getting me a key to the house as we speak. Trust that I'm trying to help you Paige", he firmly told her. "I promise, I'll be there for you".

Paige looked pensive and Glenn took the opportunity to drive her to the Halliwell Manor. He got out, opened her door of the car and extended his hand.

"What do you say? Are we going in?"

She hesitated for a second before taking his hand. "Will you stay tonight?" she looked at him from under her long lashes.

"What did I promise?" he asked, shutting the car door.

"To be there for me", she gave him a watery smile.

"Well, then I'll be there for you – now, tonight, and for always. That's what best friends are for, right?" she nodded and together they went up to the Manor door. They were almost at the door when it was flung open by Phoebe. Piper stood at her shoulder.

"Paige, it's good to have you home. Let us know if we can help you in any way", Phoebe greeted touching her arm gently.

"That goes for me too, Paige. Any food or drink or anything at all you want, just ask. It stops my kitchen from getting messed up", Piper smirked cheekily but she too looked happy to have Paige at home.

"See" Glenn whispered in her ear "they're not overbearing, they're just welcoming and let's face it your sister raises a good point about the kitchen".

"Thanks, its nice to be back", she agreed somewhat untruthfully. She gave a small sigh as Glenn gently pushed her forward. She was reminded of what he said in the car. He wanted what was best for her. She trusted him and he trusted her sisters. Shouldn't she at least make a small effort to get closer to them.

"I'll let you know if I need anything", she promised giving each sister a peck on the cheek. She smiled and stepped backwards making sure not to miss Glenn's foot.

"Shhhhhhh…….." he swore but stopped himself from saying the whole word. Paige smirked and shot him a glare. She would take things at her own pace but she appreciated him being there for her.

"Why don't we have some tea? I think we still have a lot left over", Piper offered and her sisters and Glenn nodded gratefully as they followed her into the kitchen. They had a long way to go before sorting things out but this was a start. Each sister promised themselves silently that they would make a bigger effort from now on.

"Things are coming along nicely master" Martadar reported deep in the underground.

"You are not sticking to the plan Martadar", the voice barked back.

"I agree, there have been some flaws and certain problems have arisen but these can be overcome" Martadar stated calmly.

"Don't talk in riddles, explain yourself" his master's eyes burned like fire showing his anger.

"Her friend has arrived and I hadn't factored him into the plan" Martadar began

"Get rid of him…… kill him…. Do what must be done to get to her" his master interrupted.

"I do not believe killing him is the answer master. I believe he could be useful to us and to kill him could make her suspicious or even push her away from me. Besides, he has convinced her to do something she does not want to do. Mess this up for him and she'll never trust him again. Her trust is fragile, it can easily be broken……"

"How do you propose to mess things up for him. This was not the plan. She should not be there any longer" the master roared.

"Like I say, master, her trust is fragile. Sooner or later the middle witch will mess it up for him. I need only sit and watch…….. and be there for her when the time comes", he sneered. His master nodded and he blinked out of the underworld, ready to take on his role once more.

A/N: That's the next chapter people. I really hope you will keep reading but I know it's a lot to ask, especially when I apparently am not the most reliable of people. I wont give up on this story if people are still reading. Please review if you have time and I hope you enjoyed it. I hope to update soon but all I'll promise is that I'll try to.

Missypaige06


	13. Going Nicely

Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Two days later Paige awoke at eleven am and stretched and yawned. She was enjoying her time off work and so far her sisters hadn't been invading her personal space although Glenn being there was a help. She smiled as she realised that she had only two hours til Adam was due to arrive. He had called her when she got home from hospital but insisted he give her some time to recover before he went to see her – something that had annoyed her slightly but she also had to admit she liked the fact he cared for her that much.

She sat up when she heard a knock at the door and a second later Piper stuck her head in cautiously.

"Is it ok to come in?" she asked gently and proceeded in the door when the youngest charmed one nodded her head.

"Morning. Is there any hot water left?" Paige asked her oldest living sister. Piper nodded and sat at the end of the bed.

"Yeah I made sure the others had quick showers, I know Adam is calling around today".

"Thanks, I appreciate that", Paige acknowledged with a smile. "Is Glenn still here?" she asked.

"No sweetie, he said he had to do some stuff but that he'd be back later to see you" Piper replied. "He's a good friend, that boy"

"He's the best; I would have made so many mistakes if I didn't have Glenn by my side. He seems kind of distanced of late though. Oh, he still goes out of his way to make sure I'm ok but I can tell there's something on his mind" Paige clarified when she saw Piper raise her eyebrows.

"Right. So do you want me to make you breakfast while you go and shower?" Piper asked changing the subject.

"I'm not really hungry but thanks for offering", Paige smiled, hoping to get away with not eating.

"Paige, I don't mean to push you but you do need to eat sweetie. I can make something light but try and have something", Piper encouraged, her maternal instincts kicking in but she had to remind herself of the delicate relationship she and Phoebe now shared with Paige.

"Can I make a deal with you?" Paige asked smugly.

"I'll see missy now what is it?" Piper asked weary.

"I'll have some toast and only toast if you tell me what you know about what's bothering Glenn" she bargained.

"Paige, I don't know what you're talk………" Paige shot her a look.

"I know you know something Piper"

"Ok… BUT you have to have toast and cereal" she bartered.

"Piper", Paige whined.

"Paige, I mean it. Toast and cereal or something else or there's no deal" Piper firmly stated raising her eyebrows.

"Fine but for the record, that's mean" Paige answered sticking her tongue out. Piper rolled her eyes and the sisters shook on it.

"Ok now go shower, get dressed and I'll tell you over breakfast" Piper instructed.

"What? Why not now?" Paige frowned.

"Cos missy, if you have trust issues I'm allowed to have them too. So the quicker you shower the quicker you can start eating and the quicker I can fill you in. Now scoot", Piper smirked leaving Paige in the room to sort her stuff out.

Half an hour later Paige walked into the kitchen wearing jeans and a sparkly top. She was wearing high wedged heels with them to give herself extra height but so that she would still be causal and comfortable.

"You look nice", Piper complimented as Paige sat down at the table. She sighed as she saw the food in front of her but knew she had to eat it.

"Thanks", she replied returning the smile. She waited a minute before eating and Piper sat down beside her.

"So……about Glenn?" Paige prompted as she took a bite into her slice of toast.

"Yeah, Paige please try not to get angry when I tell you this because we needed someone to support us and really it didn't do any harm and in the long run it will probably help you and……" Piper began as she went off the subject.

"Piper, just tell me" Paige tried not to snap. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear.

"Ok, when you were in hospital and we called Glenn……we told him about magic and the power of three", Piper informed her quickly.

Paige took a moment to process this before closing her eyes briefly, urging herself to stay civil and not bite the head off her interfering sister that sit beside her. The other one she would deal with later.

"Sweetie? Say something" Piper said after a few minutes of silence.

"I – you – why would – what did – oh my God – he must be – what if he?" Paige had so many questions she didn't know where to begin. She took a deep breath and tried again, trying to prioritise what she needed to know.

"How did he take it?" she asked finally.

"He seemed ok Paige. We both know it's a lot to take in but he still went back to you and he is still here by your side when you want him sweetie. I wouldn't worry", Piper reassured her.

"Ok……you're right, there's no need to panic Paige. Alright now more to the point why would you tell him that Piper, he's my best friend not yours – you barely know him for goodness sake"

"I know Paige but you wouldn't listen to us. You don't trust us and we needed someone else to point out that it was best if you came home with us. I know you don't understand but hopefully overtime you will. Please don't be mad at us and please don't be mad with Glenn, he's caught in the middle." Piper pleaded

"I need time to think about this but I'll try to understand." Paige promised and started to eat in silence. After a few minutes of this Piper got up to begin washing up. She had expected Paige to blow up when she heard this but she had stayed quite calm, maybe having Glenn around was an even bigger help than she thought. Maybe Adam would have the same affect.

"Thanks for the food Piper. I'll just be in my room if you want help with anything", Paige offered having finished as much as her food as possible.

"Ok Paige", Piper replied smiling.

Paige climbed the stairs to her bedroom but once she reached her room she decided she'd spent enough time there recently. She didn't want to think about that though. Taking a minute to think she decided to go and look at the Book of Shadows, it had always interested her but she had rebelled when her sisters tried to make her read it. She climbed the stairs to the attic and took the book from the stand; she then sat on the seat beside the window cradling the book on her lap.

She spent the next half hour reading through different entries, she found pages written by Patty, she saw pictures of hideous demons she saw an entry on the source of all evil. Little by little she felt her breathing getting unsteady. What had she gotten herself into? She didn't want these ……creatures coming after her. She couldn't deal with them coming after her everyday. She felt the book fall out of her lap as tried to stay calm, vowing to herself that it would be ok, she had seen Shax and lived to tell the tale, and she had vanquished a few demons but what if she wasn't with her sisters? What if they killed her? What if she was putting everyone else in danger by being with them?

"Paige?" she heard someone call her name. She opened her mouth to answer but no sound came out.

"Paige? Sweetie, are you ok?" It was Piper, she was pretty sure it was Piper. She heard the footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Paige, what happened?" Piper asked rushing to her side. "It's ok I'm here now. I won't let anything harm you", she whispered holding her shaking sister. With Piper's arms holding her tightly Paige began to get her breath back. She didn't know what was happening to her lately, the slightest thing set her off….. not that demons were slight but she needed to be strong. She surprised both herself and Piper by staying as she was in her sister's arms til her breathing had become regular.

"Thanks Piper", she whispered after a while. "I just panicked a bit but I'm ok, I promise", she said as she looked her older sister in the eyes.

"Are you sure Paige?" Piper asked looking right back into her sister's eyes, trying to find any clues that the matter was still unsettled but there were no signs. Perhaps it had been a once off, she seemed ok now.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"That's Adam", Paige cried standing up quickly. She raced down the steps, holding onto the banister for support and answered the door trying best not to look out of breath.

"Paige you look great", he complimented giving her one of his winning smiles.

"Thanks, you look great too", she grinned. "How'd you manage to get today off anyway?" she asked. Mr. Cowan wasn't the sort to give people the day off for no reason.

"It helps to keep in with the boss" Adam stuck his tongue out at her playfully.

"And to actually work when you are there and to not make personal phone calls and try to make it look like you're talking to a client…." Paige agreed.

"That would be a help", Adam laughed "but then I like your rebellious streak Paige. I like how you always manage to pull an excuse out of the hat. You always manage to get away with it by the skin of your teeth".

"Yeah, until I get burned one of these days", she pointed out rolling her eyes. "What have you planned for us today?" she asked as she grabbed her jacket.

"I thought we could go for a picnic in the park and then see what we feel like after that" Adam suggested.

"Sounds good to me", Paige agreed. "Just let me say goodbye to my sister". She went upstairs again quickly and met Piper who was on her way down.

"I'm off now Piper but enjoy the rest of your day. Don't work too hard, you hear me?" Paige gave Piper a quick hug.

"Alright, well enjoy yourself but be careful", Piper smiled returning the hug she let her sister go downstairs first, not wanting to interrupt the couple who were in the process of leaving.

"Ready?" Adam asked as soon as Paige had returned to the hallway.

"As I'll ever be", Paige teased taking his outstretched hand. He led her to the car and opened the passenger door for her before walking around to the driver's side. It wasn't long after that they reached the park.

"It such an amazing day out", Paige commented as she felt the hot sun on her skin.

"Yeah, you should buy some sun lotion Paige. I don't want you getting burned", Adam said concerned. He reached out his left hand as his right was carrying a picnic basket and the two walked hand in hand to a large shady tree. They sat down under it and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"You worry too much", she whispered after she broke the kiss.

"I like you, Paige. I don't want anything to happen to you", he whispered back making her blush. She leaned in and kissed him again, deeper this time, bringing her arms up behind his neck. His hands were on her waist and he slowly moved them up her top before the pair broke apart.

"So", Adam said grinning, "for lunch, we have sandwiches, salad, cheesecake, buns, meat, cheese, and a heap of other stuff. Anything take your fancy?"

"Ice cream", Paige answered licking her lips.

"Ice cream? Adam laughed

"Yes, ice cream. For lunch – I know it wasn't on your list but we're adults, we don't have to eat proper food if we don't want", she grinned standing up.

"Paige, don't you want to have lunch and then ice cream?" he encouraged but she shook her head.

"No, now c'mon before it all melts", she teased.

"It's in a freezer, dear, it's not going to melt in the next two minutes", he teased back watching her grow impatient.

"You don't know that for sure", she pleaded taking his hands.

"Alright, alright, I give in. Why don't you just pick something for me and I'll set the picnic up", he agreed

"Ok, won't be long", she promised and walking off she held his hand for as long as possible before letting go.

Adam set to work laying out the blanket under the tree and taking out the small tubs of food. He was just finishing when Paige returned. She had a huge cone with three chocolate flakes in it for herself and she handed him an ice cream covered in chocolate and nuts.

"Thanks", he said accepting it and making room for her to sit beside him. The next few minutes were spent eating in silence and enjoying the atmosphere in the park on such a nice day.

"Better now?" he asked after they both had finished eating.

"Much better" she agreed

She moved in and leaned against him. He wrapped his arms round her and she felt herself relax into his embrace.

"You want to tell me how you ended up in hospital?" he asked softly.

"Nothing to tell really. I just, I guess I panicked a bit and blacked out", she turned to face him, looking for his reaction.

"That's not really nothing, Paige" he frowned.

"I'm ok, really I am. It used to happen to me a lot but it doesn't anymore. It was just a minor relapse" she explained.

"What caused it?" he asked not sure whether to believe her.

"It was really minor, I was just settling into the new house with my sisters and things got carried away", she carefully explained, leaving out any parts about magic.

"Your sisters? They caused it to happen", he asked starting to stand up. She could see he was getting angry.

"Adam, sit down. It wasn't like that", she soothed dragging him back down by the hand.

"Sorry" he apologised. "I just, like I said, Paige, I don't want anything to happen to you"

"I know, and I'm flattered but it wasn't their fault", she stated even though she, herself, felt they were mostly to blame. She was starting to work things out now with her sisters, she didn't need someone stirring it up again.

"Will you tell me if something is upsetting you that much again?" he asked looking right at her. She nodded her head, as she watched him calm down.

"Will you tell me Paige?" he asked again.

"Yeah", she said softly. She thought about it a bit in the moments of silence that followed. She wasn't lying to him. She would tell him, if her sisters overstepped the mark again she wasn't going to stay with them. She'd need somewhere to stay, be it with him or with someone else. There was no doubt about it though her sisters could be persuasive; they had persuaded Glenn to help them. She might need him to help her too. "I'll tell you", she repeated softly.

A few hours passed and Adam convinced her to have some food, even feeding her. It was getting chilly and he suggested they leave the picnic stuff back in the car. She agreed and afterwards they went for a stroll in the park, walking hand and hand they talked and got to know each other more. Adam told her about how he managed to get his job and was interested in knowing how Paige had chosen a career in social services.

"You tired?" he asked her when they had walked back to the car.

"No, I'm fine Adam. I'm not going to break, there's no need to worry about me", she smiled.

"You feel like going somewhere else?" he offered

"Sure, sounds good", she nodded getting into the car. They drove for about twenty minutes before Adam pulled into a small bar.

"I didn't even know there was anything here. It's so quiet here", Paige said amazed.

"It's been here for years but it doesn't get as many customers as the other places in the city", Adam explained.

The two walked inside and chose a table in the corner. After a few minutes a waitress came over to take their order.

"A beer please and... Paige, a vodka?" he offered.

"No, make it just a mineral water please", she smiled at the waitress who cancelled the alcoholic drink.

"You don't want a drink?" Adam asked. She shook her head again.

"I used to have a bit of a problem with drink so I stopped drinking a couple of years ago", she explained hoping not to go into details. Adam nodded and took her hand.

"Have you ever thought of having one since then?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, not looking at him now, her eyes downcast. "Many times, but I don't know if I can trust myself to stop".

"You've changed since then Paige, look at you. You're a brilliant social assistant, you'll be promoted any day now. You have so many people who care about you and won't let anything happen to you", he reminded her gently. He cupped her chin in his hand and lifted it to look her in the eyes.

"A drink every now and again is ok, Paige. No one expects you to be a saint" he smiled as she offered him a weak smile.

"I just don't want to go down that road again", she whispered. She leaned in and kissed him.

The waitress then brought the drinks over and Paige used this opportunity for a change of conversation. She opted for discussing the future.

"How long are you staying in the city?" she asked, it only now occurring to her he might not be permanent.

"As long as I've a reason to stay", he replied with a wink.

"Seriously though, how long is the job for?" she asked again, trying to calm the nervous feeling in her stomach.

"Seriously, the job's there as long as I want it and right now I'm pretty happy there", he explained.

"Why is that?" Paige teased.

"Well, I like the city. I like my apartment, I love the boss and well that's about it", she grinned.

"That's it? There's nothing else you like about San Francisco?" she kissed him then pulled back before he could respond.

"Well, I suppose the girls here are pretty hot", he said sticking his tongue out at her. She responded by smacking him playfully.

"There's one in particular", he continued "who I would like to ask out again", he paused.

"But?" Paige asked

"But, I don't know what she'd say", he whispered pretending to look worried.

"I think you should ask her", Paige advised.

"Maybe I will", Adam said nodding his head pretending to think hard about it.

"Sometime today", Paige added.

"Oh, I'm not sure. She can be kind of impatient", he said now pretending to be very indecisive.

"I'm sure she's not. She probably just needs to get home sometime tonight before her family get worried", Paige suggested.

"Maybe they don't trust me" he suggested when he heard this.

"Maybe, you need to get me home so that they think you're very responsible", Paige countered.

"Deal", Adam agreed.

"Ahem", Paige cleared her throat. "Didn't you have something you needed to ask someone first?"

"No, I need to think more about it", he teased standing up. He went to pay at the counter as Paige put her coat on and pretended to be annoyed.

They walked to the car in silence and then she could stay quiet no more. They chatted all during the drive back to the manor. It was late now and he escorted her up the steps.

"Thanks for today, Adam. I had a great time", she told him sincerely.

"Me too. I like spending time with you Paige", he added wrapping his arms round her. He kissed her softly.

"A special friend suggested I ask you something", he said suddenly.

"Did they now?" she asked, pretending to be curious.

"Yeah, see I was telling her about this girl I like and she suggested I should ask the girl out again. So, Paige, will you come out with me again soon?" he asked

"Are you sure I'm not too high maintenance?" she teased.

"Oh you are high maintenance but I can handle you", he answered smoothly.

"Then I would love to go out with you again Adam. I'd like to get to know you better".

"Me too Paige. I'm looking forward to getting to know you better", he agreed hugging her. "A lot better", he added under his breath.

He kissed her once more before she went inside.

"How'd it go?" Piper asked when she saw the smile on her sister's face.

"Everything is going nicely", Paige told her. She promised to fill her in the next day and then went up to bed.

"Everything is going nicely", he informed his master before flaming out of the underworld.

It had been an interesting day and he was well on the way to gathering information on her weaknesses. Little by little it would all come together.

A/N: hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review :)


	14. Friends and Fun

Ok chapter 14 for you and thanks for all the kind reviews :) everyone. Glad I still have readers. Laby Anne Boleyn I hope you had a good graduation and everyone who consistently reviews, you all rock like this story is for you guys (if you want it lol). So sorry this is late, I started this ages ago and forgot about it.

"Good morning my favourite little sister", Phoebe chirped loudly walking into Paige's room. Paige groaned and pulled a pillow over her head, blocking out the light as Phoebe set down a tray and went to open the curtains.

"Chipper much?" Paige managed to ask sarcastically from her position under the pillow.

She sighed, yesterday had been ok in the manor. Even without Glenn there Piper had given Paige space and Paige knew she was making an effort. Phoebe hadn't been around yesterday. Cole had gone to the underground once more to check for any unusual activity and Phoebe had busied herself with work and socialising to distract herself from thinking about Cole.

"I'm just happy to see my baby sister", Phoebe said still smiling brightly as she tried to pry the pillow away from Paige.

"Phoebe, I'm tired let me sleep", she argued although it was clearly a losing battle.

"I have to go to work later Paige and before I go I have to make sure you eat so you need to do it now", Phoebe explained as she grabbed the pillow. Paige groaned shielding her eyes from the strong sunlight.

"Can't you leave it here and I'll eat it in a while?" Paige asked hopefully.

"Nope, Piper said to make sure you eat so I'm making sure you eat" she said firmly and Paige began to think it was a good thing she hadn't always had older sisters. They could be annoying.

"Phoebe, please........ wait what did you say?" Paige asked sitting up.

"I need to see you eat", Phoebe repeated looking confused.

"Not that, you'll be at work, and Piper's at work right?" Phoebe nodded her head "so I'll have the house to myself?" Paige continued trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Actually Glenn will be here", Phoebe told her with a gentle smile.

Paige sighed but she wasn't mad. She was actually relieved to see that Glenn wasn't staying away.

"I'd better shower before he gets here", she said suddenly getting up from the bed.

"Paige, you're forgetting something", Phoebe reminded her gently raising an eyebrow to show she wouldn't be put off.

Paige sighed and looked at the full plate of food in front of her. She had never been a morning person and on the rare occasions she did get up early enough not to be in a rush she never had breakfast. Coffee was breakfast, tea was breakfast...... food wasn't breakfast. Yet here in Halliwell manor it seemed to be. On the plate in front of her she saw eggs, bacon, sausages and toast. It was almost enough to make her sick but she knew if she did that her sisters would get overly concerned again.

She took a bite of toast trying not to sigh again. "What's going on at work?" Paige asked trying to distract Phoebe so she wasn't watching her eat.

"Well, the new stock is all in store now so we're designing the shop and putting the clothes on the shelves...... the boss said I had an eye for detail........" Phoebe started to ramble, excited now that she finally had a job. Every so often Paige heard phrases such as "only a stepping stone" and "then I'll have a proper job of course" but she forced herself to concentrate on eating the toast.

"Finished", she said getting up after she had eaten the toast.

Phoebe stopped mid sentence and looked at the almost full plate.

"Paige, you just had toast", she asked standing beside her younger sister and looking concerned.

"I don't eat eggs and I'm not too hungry", Paige explained in a soft voice. It wasn't a complete lie – she did eat eggs, but she really couldn't make herself eat anymore.

"Sweetie, how come you've lost your appetite of late?" Phoebe asked putting her am on Paige, stopping her from walking off.

"I haven't Phoebe I just don't want food right now", she told her sister snatching her arm away.

"Do you want me to make something else for you?" Phoebe asked trying to make eye contact but it was proving difficult. She hoped Paige would eat yet the idea of cooking terrified her more than demons, or rather the thoughts of what Piper would do to her if she messed up the kitchen.

"Just, I'm going to go have a shower. You go get ready for work", Paige answered in a tired voice.

Phoebe nodded, remembering not to push it and watched Paige walk into the bathroom.

In the bathroom Paige took a deep breath and studied herself in the mirror above the sink. She still looked the same, same pale skin, dark hair and brown eyes. She looked the same yet so much about her had changed. She had sisters now, she was a witch and a half whitelighter. She was witnessing things she never knew existed even two months ago.

She studied her mouth trying to read her own expression. It wasn't a happy expression yet it didn't seem to be sad either. "Frustrated maybe" she thought as she sighed again. Her feelings were all mixed up lately. She was cautious around Piper and Phoebe, she wanted to trust them so much yet she had a wall built around herself, protecting her from hurt. They'd hurt her once before and it could happen again.

She'd been feeling off lately and she couldn't put her finger on it. It came and went again just as quickly but her sisters were worried. That was another thing Paige wasn't used to – the over protectiveness. Sure, Glenn was always very protective of Paige, or he had been before he found out about magic. She trusted Glenn more than anything in the world but she had to admit she had some doubts now. Could she really expect him to cope with magic and demons? Could she afford to lose her friend to magic? Yet she couldn't lose Glenn, it'd break her heart.

Stopping herself from thinking any longer she jumped into the shower, refusing to think she focused on washing. She closed her eyes as she washed the shampoo out of her hair breathing in the nice scent of it. She took the soap and used it vigorously to wash her skin and in the processed managed to scratch her arm hard with her nails. She gasped in surprise and watched as a tiny amount of blood ran down her arm only to be washed away by the water spouting from the shower head. She looked at her arm and traced the small scratch. It reminded her of a time just before her parents died. But no....... she couldn't think about that, she wasn't going to think anymore. She couldn't go back there.

Quickly she turned off the water and started to get dressed. She brushed her teeth quickly and went down to the sitting room where she found Phoebe getting her bag organised for work.

"How was your shower?" she asked conversationally. When she got no answer she turned around to face her sister. "Paige?"

Paige looked at Phoebe and saw that once again she had managed to tune out and miss what had been said. This was getting to be a habit of hers lately.

"Sorry Phoebe, what did you say?" she asked shaking her head slightly.

"Are you ok?" Phoebe asked immediately looking concerned and Paige held in a sigh. "She just cares about you, Paige, calm down" she told herself.

"Yeah I was just thinking, that's all" she said forcing a smile, and all dark thoughts out of her head.

"Anything interesting?" Phoebe asked returning the smile, reminding herself not to push Paige too much.

"Just things we can do today, I mean Glenn and I" she lied hoping Phoebe bought it. Whether she did or not an end came to the topic as the doorbell went and Paige went to let her friend in.

"Well I better go sweetie, but I won't be too late. Piper will be home in time to make dinner and if you want food in the meantime I suggest you let Glenn get it or the kitchen might blow up" Phoebe joked.

"Yeah, yeah" Paige rolled her eyes and gave Phoebe a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Glenn, bye Glenn – make sure she eats something" Phoebe laughed as she ran out the door, coming back in a moment later to get the keys she had forgotten then with one last wave she was gone.

"That girl......... if her head wasn't screwed on she'd lose it" Paige said laughing slightly.

"Yeah", Glenn said also nodding. There was a pause as both sat down and Paige debated with herself if she should mention magic to Glenn.

"So, what have you actually eaten today?" Glenn asked gently breaking the silence.

"Breakfast. It's a sin in this house not to have breakfast apparently" she answered rolling her eyes.

"Paige. We've been through this. They are looking out for you and there is no need for sarcasm or attitude", Glenn reminded her.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just can't have a second to myself without someone here. It's their mission to make sure I'm never alone" she sighed.

"That's because they're worried Paige. Now, I'm starving so I'm going to make us a snack. I'll be back in a few minutes", he said touching her arm.

"Wait, us? I had breakfast", she sighed as he turned back to look at her.

"What did you have?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Food" she replied flashing a smile.

"Paige"

"Alright, alright, I had toast ok?" she said and she had to admit that even to her it sounded like a small amount.

"Well then a little more food won't kill you" he replied firmly before walking into the kitchen leaving Paige to a rare few minutes alone.

She sighed and went over to the window. Looking out she saw a pale sun in the blue sky. Walking to the door she grabbed her jacket and sat out on the porch. Leaning against the pillar on the porch she kept on leg close to her and stretched the other down a few steps below her as she enjoyed the cool fresh air.

She sat in silence and thought of the time she used to take things like this for granted. Now though it seemed she barely had time for things like this – there was always someone who wanted to spend time with her, someone who needed her, work or something in her way. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her leg just letting all her thoughts go away for a while, craving the peace she was getting out here.

"Paige" Glenn called inside the house.

When he received no answer he walked into the living room. "Damn her" he thought as he looked into the hall and realised her jacket was missing. He walked to the porch and was relieve to find her just sitting there.

"Hey fella" she smiled looking up at him.

"Hey yourself" he answered her sitting down opposite her so that he too leaned against a pillar but he had his legs straight out before him.

"Think I'd done a runner?" she asked looking straight at him.

"The thought did pass my mind" he answered honestly.

"Can't blame you for that" she admitted.

"Paige"

"Glenn"

They laughed as they realised they were both going to speak at the same time.

"You want to go first?" he asked but she shook her head. Taking a deep breath he met her eyes as he began to speak.

"Paige, from as long back as I can remember we've been friends. It's always been Glenn and Paige, Paige and Glenn. Where you find one the other will never be far away. You have helped me through times when I've been ready to hit rock bottom and I would like to think I've done the same for you?" he paused waiting for her to confirm this. She did with a nod of her head.

"Well Paige, I want to keep doing this for you, I want to be there for you but noogie you have to let me be there for you. I'm not a mind reader so I need you to tell me what's going on. I need you to trust me and to tell me what's going on in that head of yours missy" he said firmly holding her gaze making sure she didn't look away.

"Glenn, I'm sorry that I've been pushing you away lately. You mean everything to me and I don't trust anyone or anything in this world as much as I trust you" she admitted honestly.

"I do know that Paige. I know you find it hard to trust people and I would never ever break your trust" he stated gently.

Glenn I need to apologise. I'm sorry I never told you about m – about you know magic. I wanted to but I wasn't sure if I was, well I guess if my sisters were ok with it, and" she stopped and looked away now "I wasn't sure if you would be ok with it either, if you'd still want to know me" she said ashamed.

"Paige, how could you even" he started to say before she cut him off

"I don't even know if I should have you around me. Things have changed and I don't want you to get hurt. I don't know how to control my – my powers yet and I definitely cannot protect either of us from a demon or whatever may attack. What happens if I let you get hurt? What happens if one of my sisters gets hurt? It'll be my fault because I don't know enough. Prue wouldn't have let anyone get hurt but I can't even use my active powers properly" she sighed.

"First of all Paige, why have you been keeping this to yourself? You need to confide in people Paige and secondly – seriously, let me be around you? You can't get rid of me that easily you know. I decide who I'm friends with and no demon, warlock or other evil is gonna keep me away from you so you need to forget that ridiculous notion right now and I mean it" he said passionately.

She didn't answer but nodded thoughtfully.

"I was hurt you didn't tell me about magic Paige. We've always been open with each other or we were until recently. I mean magic is big, huge in fact and it was clearly on your mind a lot yet you never mentioned it to me. You've started making big decisions very quickly without thinking it through and that's not you" he continued.

"No I haven't" she rebuked but he raised an eyebrow.

"In a few short months you have – discovered you're a witch, discovered you had sisters and that one of them has just died, broken up with your boyfriend, decided to move in with your sisters. The Paige I know wouldn't have done that so fast. You never mentioned most of this to me Paige, can't you see how quiet you've become? You even try to hide the fact that you're not feeling well and I can see it in your eyes. Face it noogie, you're my best friend I can read you like a book, I can tell when you're worried or upset. I can tell when you're not telling me everything and that hurts me because I ffeel you don't trust me. Please let me be there for you Paige" he finished.

"Glenn, I'm sorry" was all she could say and when he looked at her again he realised she was crying.

He sighed, relieved he'd finally told her how he felt and hoped that now things would be ok between them again. "It's ok Paige. I'm ok. I just want things to be as they were between us" he smiled kindly and went over to give her a much needed hug.

"You're cold" he said quietly after a minute but she shook her head.

"I'm happy here with my best friend" she smiled with his arms still wrapped around her.

"Sure you're not cold?" he asked again.

"Ok I am, I'm just comfortable here" she admitted.

"Well, our food has been ready for a while now missy and after that I want you to show me some magic", Glenn suggested and he rose pulling her up with him.

"Magic's boring" she whined.

"Not with me around it isn't" he grinned and the two went inside to eat the food Glenn had prepared.

Just under an hour later Paige showed Glenn where the attic was.

"This is the Book of Shadows. It's like a demon encyclopaedia of demons and sometimes it tells us how to make potions to um vanquish them" she explained as she absentmindedly traced the symbol on the cover.

"Paige this is amazing, look at all this stuff" he replied in awe as he took in the Book of Shadows and the crystals and potion viles. "What are these for?" he asked picking up a crystal. Paige smirked.

"Well Glenn .................CRYSTAL ......." she said calling for it mid sentence "is for trapping a demon. If you put five of them in a circle around the demon he becomes trapped" she finished with a smile as she watched his wide eyed expression.

"Whoa...... did you do that? It just disappeared out of my hand" he said in surprise.

"Yeah it's one of my powers, the one I can actually kind of control" she said with a shrug.

"That's awesome. Do it again" he urged her still not believing his eyes.

"Candle" she called this time holding out her hand. Once again blue orbs filled her hand as the candle orbed to her.

"Whoa, can you orb people too?" he asked.

"I can orb me but I can't control it yet. Leo can orb people so I guess in theory I can too" she shrugged.

"Try orb me to you" he begged.

"Glenn, you're a little bigger than a candle" she answered sarcastically.

"Just try" he begged again.

"Fine......... Glenn" she called putting her hand out. To both their shock Glenn disappeared in orbs and reappeared a second later closer to Paige. "Well I guess I can orb people but I don't have the power yet to get them all the way" she said amused.

"And you thought this would be boring?" he asked incredulous.

"Well I hadn't banked on you being here" she replied with a smile.

"Can we cast a spell?" he asked excitedly all of a sudden. "Witches cast spells right?" he confirmed.

"Glenn, this is real life. Not a movie and yes witches cast spells but we have to be careful" she rolled her eyes, sounding not unlike Piper.

"Oh c'mon Paigey. Please let's cast a spell" he pleaded.

"Alright alright, we'll try or rather I'll try since last time I checked you were still a mortal. I have to warn you though I've never cast a spell before" she cautioned.

"You've never orbed a man halfway across a room before either" he reminded her.

"True....... so what would you like the spell to do?" she asked.

"Do you just make up a rhyme to make whatever it is you want happen?" he asked unsure. She shrugged once more.

"I think so" she replied thinking of how Phoebe had cast a spell to keep her from leaving.

"Ok, how about..... freedom" he said after thinking for a minute.

"Good choice there Glenn" she complimented "now let's try and make this work"

She scribbled on a piece of paper she found for a few minutes, occasionally chewing the pen as she thought. When she was done she smiled triumphantly and showed it to Glenn.

"How's it sound?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Well the grammar isn't great and its certainly you're certainly not gonna get any money for writing poetry" he began.

"Glenn" she whined glaring at him and he continued in a hurry.

"But it gets the point across, I say go for it. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Let's pray we don't find out" she muttered in response. "Ok here goes". She took a deep breath and began to read:

_We want the freedom _

_We once had_

_Just for two days_

_We need it bad_

She finished the spell and waited. Glenn looked at her and she shrugged.

"Maybe I need to say it again" she suggested just as a burst of light lit up the attic. Glenn and Paige shielded their eyes from the glare and when Glenn removed his hand he stared in shock at his best friend.

"Paige?" he said drawing her name out showing his uncertainty.

"Oh cwap" she replied looking up at Glenn who appeared unchanged. "Leo" she called with a sigh, knowing she needed help now. A moment later blue and white orbs formed the shape of not only Leo but Piper too.

"What the he – heck happened?" Piper asked almost speechless.

"We kind of cast a spell. I'm shorry Pipew" Paige answered looking up fearfully.

"Paige........ how old are you?" Leo asked as he held Pipers hands in his for fear she would blow something up.

"Five" she muttered looking at the floor.

"HOW OLD?" Piper asked with a shriek.

"Five" Paige repeated still avoiding Piper's gaze.

"Brilliant" Piper snapped. "Now what do we do?" she asked looking up at the ceiling.

"Maybe I should go" Glenn suggested making a quick walk to the door.

"Glenn, don't go" Paige pleaded and he stopped looking at her.

"Yes, Glenn. Don't go. You helped make this mess you can help fix it" Piper added. Glenn took one look at her and went to sit on the couch in the attic. Paige walked over to sit next to him. The small body she now had struggled to get up on the seat and after Glenn had helped her up she looked tired and put her head against his arm.

"Go get Phoebe please" Piper sighed looking at Leo. He nodded and orbed off immediately.

"You two – sit there and don't move." She said glancing at the pair on the couch.

"Pipew, can I have a wollipop?" Paige asked hesitating. Piper looked at her quickly.

"A what?"

"A lollipop is what she means" Glenn filled her in with a weary grin.

"No Paige, you cannot have a lollipop. I can't comprehend how someone can eat so much sugar." She snapped rolling her eyes. "Besides it'll rot your teeth" she finished and a box in the corner blew up without her even looking at it which caused Paige to orb out and back in again.

Leo chose that moment to orb back in with Phoebe and Piper gave her a weak smile to have some backup.

"Shit....... I thought Leo was joking" Phoebe blurted out.

"Do you mind? She's five years old Phoebe and already has a sugar addiction. She doesn't need to hear you swearing too" Piper sighed.

"Sorry, sorry............. Paige that was an adult word. Do not use it until you are an adult..........um, again" Phoebe finished lamely.

"Now let's fix this quickly before a demon or something attacks" Piper urged. Phoebe nodded in agreement just before a loud bang was heard downstairs.

"What was that?" Glenn asked looking worried. He held onto Paige protectively.

"A demon or something" Phoebe sighed following Piper who had already made a run towards the door.

A/N: Guys sorry its like 8 months late. I really do aplogise and I will try to get the next chapter up asap. In the meantime please check out CharmedOneForever's fic. Its amazing – completely brilliant its currently 4.02am so I need to go and eat pasta....... yeah I'm in a random mood tonight but hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if it wasn't that good but an action packed one should hopefully be up soon now that I'm unemployed again until March. If you are kind enough to review the extra long chapter I'd be very greatful. Until next time which hopefully will be soon – missypaige06 : )


	15. Unexpected Adventure

A/N: Here we are with the best of intentions I'm starting the next chapter a mere four days after the last update. Thanks to my reviewers as always. Hope you are all at a good point in the story and with no apologies (yet) for not updating – on with the story. You guys all rock so – enjoy

Piper was the first to reach the stairs and spot the two demons in the living room. They appeared to be confused at not finding the sisters there and looked around dumbly before spotting Piper with her hands raised ready to blow them up. Quickly one of them sent a fireball her way but she ducked and it hit the wall behind her.

"Don't you know it's not nice to mess another person's house?" Phoebe questioned joining Piper on the stairs. She too ducked as an energy ball missed her by inches.

"Where's the third?" one demon growled and the second one shrugged.

"We only need to destroy one, then the others will be no competition" he reminded him.

"She's not here you idiot so how about you come back another time" Phoebe answered.

"Yeah or like, never" Piper added flicking her wrists she blew the arm off one demon.

The demons sent another two fireballs towards the sisters and this time they each dove and jumped down the final steps of the stairs.

"Who sent you?" Phoebe asked hitting on with a roundhouse kick as Piper tried unsuccessfully to freeze the distracted demon.

"You can't freeze me .....witch" he spat at Piper whilst grabbing Phoebe and throwing her against the grandfather clock.

Upstairs the three people started.

"What was that?" Glenn asked trying not to look nervous.

"I'm sure it's nothing", Leo reassured him, hoping the worry wasn't evident on his face.

Another scream was heard, this time there was no doubt about it that Piper was the person who screamed.

"I'll just go see if everything is ok", Leo gave a weak smile and walked quickly out of the door.

"They need my help", Paige cried looking at Glenn.

"No, Paige I'm sure they can handle it. They've been at this a lot longer than you have after all and besides you're like mini" Glenn reminded her.

"Hey, I'm not mini. I'm tall fow my age", she whined offended.

"Course you are sweetie, sorry, I was just kidding", Glenn apologized shocked at how such a simple comment could upset a kid.

"I should go help", Paige nodded getting up from the seat.

"I really don't think that's a good idea" he disagreed grabbing her arm gently.

"What's not a good idea?" Leo asked looking between Paige and Glenn.

"Paige wants to go help her sisters" Glenn sighed and rolled his eyes, a habit he had picked up from Paige.

"Don't you dare", Leo instructed the five year old.

"I but wanna", she whined loudly making both men wince.

"Crystals" she called, ignoring them.

"Paige, I'm warning you", Leo looked sternly at her. She looked at him defiantly then moved towards the door as quickly as she could. Leo and Glenn both gave chase but couldn't stop her getting to the stop of the stairs.

Downstairs the demons froze looking up at the new arrivals. "Well what have we here?" one growled at Phoebe who had blood flowing from a gash on her head.

"Paige go back to the attic NOW" Piper called to her but she shook her head.

"Paige? Paige, the charmed one?" the demon scoffed delighted.

"We could not ask for a better opportunity" the second agreed.

"Go Paige, now please" Phoebe begged looking at the demons and then at her little sister.

"They want you to go Paige. Why don't you come with us?" the demon asked smiling at her.

"Don't you dare speak to her. Leave her alone", Piper shrieked blowing a flower plant up beside the demon.

"Pwease let this work" Paige whispered to herself as all eyes stared at her. "Crysals – circle" she shouted as loudly as she could.

She closed her eyes and when she reopened them her wishes had been granted. The two demons were trapped in the crystal cage and both looked outraged.

"Well done Paigey, that's my girl" Phoebe praised racing to her sister's side. "That was excellent work sweetie but you shouldn't be here. What do you say you go back to the attic with Leo and Glenn?" she asked kneeling down to her height.

"She won't be around that long" hissed the demon as he quickly broke out of the cage and sent a fireball towards the five year old. Paige panicked and grabbed Glenn before orbing out.

"Now look what you did" Piper shouted at him.

"Aww did I scare the little charmed one away?" the demon mocked.

"Oh you did more than that", Piper informed him "you pissed off a witch and I am a damn strong witch" she seethed blowing off his other arm. She then aimed at his leg before losing patience and blowing him to kingdom come. Without taking a breath she turned to the second demon but before she could reach him he shimmered out.

"Damn it .... why couldn't I freeze him?" Piper swore out loud.

"Let's worry about that later. I mean, at least you could blow him up even if it was in bits and pieces" Phoebe replied optimistically.

"She's right, we have bigger problems right now", Leo pressed.

"Does the house seem very quiet all of a sudden?" Phoebe asked as her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my God. Paige. She didn't orb back in like she normally does" Piper realised all of a sudden.

"Leo, quick sense her" Piper pleaded before realising he already had his eyes closed. He opened them after a minute though looking grim.

"Leo, no. What's the matter?" Phoebe and Piper asked in unison.

"I can't sense her very well. I can tell she's ok though but I think it's a number of things." He answered shaking his head, trying to clear it.

"Like what? What could be causing this?" Piper asked frantically.

"I think it's the spell. Paige asked for freedom. Well I guess she's free from magic and being sensed. I also think that the fact she's only five now means I can't sense her as well", he concluded shrugging.

"Ok well we can scry for her, right?" Phoebe asked looking at her brother in law as he nodded.

Together the three went upstairs to the attic to locate the crystal and map.

"I'll get that clown she always keeps on her bed" Piper suggested thinking of Slappy the stuffed clown Paige loved.

Paige and Glenn materialised in an alleyway in downtown New York. Paige was slightly more used to orbing now than Glenn was and didn't feel as sick as he did when they first appeared. They took a few minutes to get their breath back before walking out of the alley and onto a busy street.

"Paige...... we're in New York. Why are we in New York or more to the point how do we get back?" Glenn asked trying not to show his panic.

"Me dunno" she shrugged innocently and Glenn was suddenly reminded of the fact that he was now stranded in New York city with a five year old.

"Here, take my hand" he offered extending his hand and grabbing onto Paige "if I lose you we're totally scr – I mean in trouble" he sighed.

"Glenn, I'm sowwy, it was an accident" Paige apologised, her brown eyes filled with tears as she looked up at her friend. She was annoyed with herself for being so emotional but figured it was a side effect of the spell as she just couldn't seem to control her emotions no matter how she tried.

"It's ok Paige, we're gonna sort this out. After all, it's my fault for leading you astray with your magic" he admitted picking her up. She was surprisingly light for a five year old and Glenn felt better knowing she was safe in his arms.

"It was my fault too" she added wrapping her arms round his neck, glad to have someone with her who didn't hate her for making a mistake. Her sisters would be annoyed with her and she could only imagine what Piper was saying this minute. They were probably regretting having Paige in their lives, missing Prue more than ever. The very thought made her eyes water more as she fought to keep the tears from coming.

"Hey" Glenn softly said, making the word seem longer than it was "what's the matter honey. I told you I'll sort this out for us" he soothed but Paige shook her head. She'd done enough already, caused too much trouble and she didn't want to get Glenn into more trouble. "How about we go and find you that lollipop?" he offered and smiled as Paige's face lit up with her smile.

"Kay" she agreed smiling as they walked through the crowd in search of a newsagents or sweet shop.

Half an hour later Glenn and Paige were sitting in central park on a bench. Glenn was thinking of how to fix things and Paige was sucking happily on her lollipop. She yawned but didn't say much as she leaned against her best friend.

"Paige, do you know your phone number in the manor?" he asked suddenly making her jump in surprise. "sorry" he apologised trying to hide his smile.

She narrowed her eyes and squinted at him as she heard the amusement in his voice but then thought of his question.

"I put the numba in my phone" she smiled happily and Glenn sighed in relief.

"Great, where is it?" he asked as he realised there were no pockets in her clothes. His enthusiasm dropped when he saw the frown on her face.

"In my woom" she whispered so he could barely hear.

"In your room?" he asked needing clarification and she nodded.

"Ok, don't worry we'll figure something out" he reassured her again. He sat a while longer running over the options in his head as Paige finished her lollipop. The whole thing was surreal, could this really have happened? What was he going to do with his best friend who was now five years old? He had no idea what to do with children and Paige didn't seem very capable of looking after herself right now. His panic was growing as he thought of how she needed to sleep and eat and where they could do this, not to mention how they'd get home and he took calming breaths to try and calm himself. The last thing he needed was to make Paige aware of how bad the situation was.

"Alright kid, let's go find us somewhere quiet" he said looking at her. He hoped his voice sounded more cheerful than he felt.

"I'm not a kid", Paige pouted as she climbed off the seat.

"Riiight" Glenn drawled, amused once more by his friend.

"Glenn" she whined at his lack of sincerity

"Sure, whatever you say ....... kid" he teased her more.

"I'm not a kid" she repeated annoyed

The two friends continued like this for a few minutes as they left the park, Glenn teasing and Paige trying not to get too annoyed, knowing he didn't mean it and getting frustrated at how easy it was to make her emotional. Glenn tried his best to walk slow as she trailed behind him but Paige felt her legs getting tired as she ran in an attempt to keep up with him.

"Tired?" he asked stopping his walking so she could catch up

"No" she answered stubbornly

"Are you sure?" he asked gently stooping so he was closer to her height.

"Yep" she replied trying to sound less tired than she was

"Cos I was going to offer you a piggy back but if you're not tired then I guess I don't need to", he smirked and started to walk again.

Paige's eyes widened when she realised her mistake. "Glenn, wait up, me IS tiwed", she admitted running to catch up with him. "Up?" she asked breathlessly when she had managed to.

"Let's go try find us somewhere you can practice your orbing" he suggested as they set off to find a quiet part of the busy city.

"I can't find her on the map anywhere" Phoebe cried frustrated. "The crystal just won't drop."

"I can't sense her either. Keep trying Phoebe" Leo encouraged his sister in law as he began to think of other ways to find the youngest charmed one.

"I'll try ringing her phone" Piper suggested as she keyed Paige's number into the cordless phone in her hand. Phoebe nodded hopefully as Piper held the phone up to her right ear.

"It's ringing" she whispered and waited for a reply. "No reply" she sighed after hearing Paige's voicemail greeting twice. "Why won't she answer her phone?" she ranted.

"It's possible she doesn't have it with her" Leo suggested and Piper nodded. "That's probably true" she agreed.

"Why don't you ring Darryl and see if he can have police in San Francisco keep a lookout for them?" Leo asked. "We need as much help as we can get"

"I'll call him now" Piper agreed and began to key in the number of the local station as she walked from the attic.

"Ok, I give up. I can't do this" Phoebe exclaimed throwing down the crystal. "I can't find her Leo" she admitted with tears in her eyes.

"Phoebe, what's going on?" he asked really concerned. He had known the charmed ones a long time but he had never known Phoebe come close to giving up.

"What's going on? Are you kidding me? Leo, my big sister is dead. My older sister is all I have left in the world and my little sister is taking the word "little" too serious and is in fact now a five year old – a five year old missing in the world, we hope but we don't know because we have no chance of finding her without magic. We have just found her and now we're going to lose her too" Phoebe ranted.

"Ok, take a breath", he soothed giving her a hug. Phoebe took deep breaths and tried to stop her tears as she allowed herself to hide away from the world in Leo's embrace. She knew it was only a temporary fix but for just the short duration of the hug she was filled with hope and allowed herself to feel safe.

"Better?" he asked after a few minutes. She nodded before he continued. "Phoebe, you have to believe that we are going to find Paige. We have overcome much bigger things in the past and you need to believe in yourself. Piper and I would do anything to find Paige again and I know you would too. Who knows, maybe we're even getting some help from above" he smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Leo. I shouldn't be adding to your worries either" she blushed and looked away.

"It's alright Phoebe. I'm your brother in law and your whitelighter and I'm sorry that I haven't been as supportive to you as I should have been. I guess I was so worried about Piper that I forgot in a sense that you are grieving too, don't be afraid to remind me or to talk to Cole. He's there for you Phoebe – we both are and it's ok to let us help" he reminded her.

"You already have" she gave him a weak smile and dried her eyes with a tissue.

"Alright, Darryl is spreading the word. There are officers on the lookout for our friend Glenn and our cousin........Payton" she smirked hoping the cover would work.

"C'mon Paige", Glenn pleaded. "Just picture the manor........ your sisters inside it, the pink Victorian house, the steps where we sat earlier.......... see it in your mind" he encouraged.

"I'm twying hard", she promised as she closed her eyes and tried to orb again. They had been at this for fifteen minutes now and no matter how many times she tried Paige couldn't orb them back to the manor.

"Try harder", Glenn pressed, his irritation beginning to show now.

Paige felt a few tears spill down her cheek even though her eyes were shut. She turned away from Glenn but held onto him as she willed herself to orb just once more, to get them home safe.

"I'm sorry Paige", he sighed noticing the tears and he kicked himself inside. As bad an all as it was for him he wasn't stuck in the body of a small five year old. "Take a break for a while. I have another idea", he reassured her.

"What you gonna do?" she asked wiping her eyes as he picked her up.

"I'm going to give you this lollipop for being such a good girl", he handed her another cherry flavoured lollipop which she took happily "and I'm going to go and ring directory enquiries to try and get the number for the manor. C'mon there should be a phone booth nearby" he informed her.

It wasn't long before the pair was standing at a phone booth. Glenn had lots of spare change as he dialled the number and asked if they could give him the number for the Halliwell Manor. Paige was sat at his feet leaning against his muscular legs, tired from the day's events.

"I got it" Glenn told her happily as he hung up the phone. "Won't be long til we're home now Paige" he reassured her. Paige nodded and got up to put her lollipop stick in the nearest bin.

"Paige, don't go without me", Glenn cautioned her keeping his eyes on her. He became distracted as Piper answered the phone.

"Piper, hey, um it's Glenn. Paige and I are in New York and we're kinda stuck with no way to get home. Do you think Leo could help us out with that?" he asked in a hurry, trying to avoid the lecture he knew would come eventually.

"Glenn, thank God, of course we can take you home. Is Paige ok?" she asked in relief. Glenn was surprised not to hear even a trace of anger in her voice but it made him realise how much she cared for his friend.

"She's tired and man is she emotional but she's ok", he answered looking down to where Paige was.......... or where she was just a minute ago. His eyes widened as he looked around frantically for her. "Paige?" he called forgetting Piper was on the phone. "Paige? It's not funny", he called again.

"Glenn? Hello? What's going on Glenn?" Piper asked frantically hearing the panic in his voice.

"Piper, I – she – we – I don't know. She was just here and now I – well she – I can't find her", he panicked.

"Ok, tell us where you are and we'll orb right over. There's more chance of us finding her if there are more of us", she told him trying to keep a cool head. She quickly made a note of the address and hung up after promising to be with Glenn almost right away. She grabbed Leo and Phoebe by the arms and gave Leo the address. "No time to explain, orb now – talk later", she scolded when he had hesitated enough to ask her what was going on. He merely nodded and a moment later the three bodies were surrounded by orbs.

Paige woke up and yawned. She opened her eyes and found an unfamiliar site – it wasn't the manor and it certainly wasn't New York. It took her eyes a few minutes to adjust to the darkness – she was in some kind of cave and it was dark except for two lamps filled with fire which were hung crookedly on the cold stone walls. She shivered and tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes before she realised she was chained to the wall. She moved as quietly as she could seeing if she could escape due to her body being so small but all it did was draw attention to her – something she realised too late as moments later what she heard made shivers run down her spine and she shivered involuntarily.

"Well, well, well little witchy – and what a little witchy you are", came the deep, growling voice of a demon. "Have I got plans for you?", he added with an evil laugh.

A/N: ok a few notes guys – first of all HUGE apologies for the delay, I hope it was somewhat worth it. Please tell me if I should continue cos I'm not sure anyone still really reads this its been such a long wait. I will try to get the next chapter up much quicker if I get reviews / hints that people still read it –once again I apologise.

Also I have never been to USA or New York so I'm sorry for any mistakes I made when referring to them. Here in Ireland we can call the operator if we want to get the phone number of another house – that's what Glenn was doing to find the number of the manor, again if it doesn't work like that in America I'm sorry :)

Thanks for reading and please comment – let me know if you want anything included or if I should continue please :D


End file.
